Death Reapers
by LadyEmmy
Summary: While on a vampire hunt, Sam and Dean Winchester run into some very unusual girls.. Is a completed work... wasn't sure how to break into chapters to post...any feedback on that would be great..Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean Winchester. They are pr


Tennessee:

"What are we doing here?" Evan Callum said before taking a swig of lukewarm beer. She grimaced at the bitter taste but forced herself to swallow, "We've been watching this crowd all night and there's been no action, nothing. Are you sure you got the right place?"

"I know this is the place," Kit said to her sister, taking a notebook out of her purse and flipping it open. "Both the police and newspaper reports said that all of the victims had last been seen in this bar. They came in at eight, left at closing time and haven't been heard from since. This is the place Evan, I know it."

"Well we've been here all night and haven't seen one nasty thing, besides Bubba Gump over there," she said with a fake smile and a salute with her beer bottle towards the rather large, very gnarly toothed "man" sitting across the floor from them. "Raise it's ugly head."

"Maybe they're laying low?"

"No," Evan shook her head. "They're voracious. And if they have gotten, what, ten, twelve, people in the past few weeks? They're not laying low."

"They're normally a little bit more discreet than they are right now. It's almost as if they're stocking up."

"That's a grim thought," Evan said. Her dark green eyes scanned over the crowd and she sighed in frustration. "We came on the wrong night," she decided.

"Couples' night wasn't the best idea," Kit agreed. "They would want to separate someone from the crowd, single them out." She squinted her own violet eyes and tried to make out the faces of the people on the other side of the crowded bar.

"You're single, go up there and dance, draw them out," Evan smirked at her sister.

"I haven't had enough beer to do that," Kit groused, smacking her sister in the arm. "You're single too. You go."

"I don't dance. You took the tap and ballet lessons."

"So did you. And this, sister dear, is not dancing," Kit hissed above the noise as the fiddle music grew louder.

"I'm gonna go get another beer," Evan said, rising from her chair.

"Don't have too many of them. We should go check out some other haunts. Maybe we'll find something else," Kit called to her sister.

"Two beers is not going to slow me down," Evan said over her shoulder.

Kit watched her sister weave her way through the crowd and shook her head. She could sympathize. They had been pretty bored over the last few weeks. Nothing had really grabbed their attention. She knew that Evan was getting a little antsy. So was she, if she admitted it to herself. After all times that she had said she wished they could take a break, she had finally gotten what she wished for. And now she was bored to tears. She missed the thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline rush and even the boring research.

Pulling something that looked like a busted up walkman out of her purse, she flipped it on. Surreptitiously, she lowered it under the table and moved it slowly around the room. She watched as the first light came on. And then another. And then another.

"Hmm. We might have some fun after all," Kit said to herself. Looking up in the direction of the signal, she found a tall, willowy looking blond woman approaching Bubba Gump. "Oh damn," she muttered.

Evan walked up to the bar and slapped her hand against it to get the bartender's attention. She held up two fingers at him and then turned around to lean against the roughhewn bar. She watched the crowd for a moment and then glanced at her sister. Watching her closely, she saw Kit frown and look up. She followed Kit's line of sight, seeing the blonde with Bubba Gump, and groaned. They always went for the loners.

"Here's your beers," the bartender said.

"Keep them, I changed my mind." Slipping two fingers into the front pocket of her jeans, she pulled out a bill and threw it in the bartender's tip jar before walking away.

"Would you like to dance?" someone asked from behind her.

Turning, Evan sized up the guy in one glance. He was about six feet tall, though not very well built, scrawny one might say. He had brand new jeans on, and boots so new they were still shiny. The western style shirt was so stiff with starch that she nearly laughed. Obviously, he didn't get out much. But he was breathing, and judging by the pulse hammering away in his neck, he was just a little nervous talking to her.

"Sorry, just leaving,' she said as she turned and walked away. She met Kit in the hall going into the bathrooms. Kit had their large denim satchel at her side. "Where?" she asked as she approached.

"I tracked her into the men's bathroom," Kit replied.

"Brazen little hussy isn't she?"

"Yup. I think Bubba is supposed to follow her in a few minutes. We don't have long."

"Let's go then," Evan said to her sister. Digging in the bag, she pulled out a silver handled Derringer that had been in their family for years.

"I got your back," Kit said.

"You better, because if she gets me, the first one I'm coming after is you," Evan said.

"Go," Kit hissed, watching the entrance to the hallway.

Evan cocked the gun and took a deep breath before going into the men's room. She stopped the moment she got in and grimaced. It immediately went to the top of her list of "nastiest places ever visited". "Men are so gross," she muttered before moving to the line of stalls. Raising the gun, she pushed one door open and looked inside. Empty. Slowly, she worked her way down the line of stalls, tension growing in the pit of her stomach. She pushed open the last one, and found it empty. Muttering, she turned around.

The tall willowy blond dressed in jeans and a silk western style blouse looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry, I think I came in to the wrong restroom," she said in a sing-songy voice that grated on Evan's ears. Turning away, Evan noticed that the blond moved just a little too silently. Out of the corner of her eye, she also noticed that the blond didn't cast a reflection in the scratched mirror over the sinks.

"Yeah, I think you did," Evan said, raising the gun at the blond. "_Deus._" Evan said softly.

The blond spun to glare at her, her face morphing before Evan's eyes. The demon behind the blond's face showed itself in the pale yellow eyes that burned with fury.

"Oh yeah, I love vampires," she said taking a swing at the woman.

The blond head snapped back, but only for a second. She caught her bearings quickly and shoved Evan backward into the bathroom wall. Tile shattered and rained down on Evan's body as she struggled to get back up. She gripped the gun tighter as she rose to her knees.

"Kit!" she yelled as the demon came at her again. At the same time, she brought the derringer up, firing the homemade wooden projectile towards the woman's heart.

"You missed, bitch," the woman snarled, backhanding Evan to the ground.

"I might have," Evan said, rising to her knees once more, spitting the blood from her mouth from her cut lip. "But she won't."

The blond whirled around, feral yellow eyes widening at the sight of Kit behind her with a wickedly pointed stake in her hand.

"Hi," Kit chirped, before slamming the stake into the demons chest. "Bye." The two young women watched as the vampire's body slowly turned to ash and disintegrated. "Dusted," Kit said smugly as she tucked the stake away.

"Do you think you could stake them _before_ they hit me in the face?" Evan asked as she got up, licking at her split lip. She reached for a paper towel to dab at it.

"I'll try," Kit said. "Oh, don't touch anything in here. This place is nasty. I have stuff in the car." As they walked out of the bathroom, they met Bubba coming down the corridor. "She's not in there," Kit told him.

"Listen to me. Go to the video store, get yourself a dirty movie and get your ya-ya's that way. It's a lot safer than anything in here," Evan told the man then pushed past him toward the back door.

Evan and Kit walked out to their car. Kit tossed the bag in the trunk of the cherry red 1966 Ford Thunderbird before climbing in the passenger side. In the glove box, she pulled out a packaged wetnap from a restaurant they'd hit up recently and handed it to her sister, who ripped it open and dabbed it at her split lip with a hiss.

"When we find a motel, I'll get that cream out and you can put it on to keep the swelling down."

"Thanks. Hey, any messages?" Evan looked at her lip in the rearview mirror.

Kit pulled a sparkly pink cell phone from her purse, checked the screen, and shook her head. "Nope. Guess we're on our own on this one."

"Okay. First things first. We need a room."

"I saw a motel up the road from here. Not too far."

"Cool. I need a shower," Evan said, cranking the car engine over and pulling out of the parking lot in a cloud of dust. She wiped her face as she drove, "That was fun," she said sarcastically.

"We'll find some more tomorrow," Kit told her sister. "We have to scope out the local haunts beside this one anyway. There's the motel," Kit pointed. Evan pulled into the motel's parking lot and waited while her sister went inside. Kit signed the registration card as Joyce Newstead and Jaimie Hetfield before taking the key and heading back out. She passed a young man as he came in. He gave her a small smile and she noticed his dark, sad looking eyes and tousled dark hair.

"Sorry," he apologized, catching her arm. His eyes widened for a moment at the contact.

"It's okay," she assured him with a small smile. Outside, she climbed into her sister's car and found Evan looking at the gorgeous black Impala sitting just a few spots over.

"Nice car,' Evan said, putting the Thunderbird in gear and backing out of the parking spot and driving around the side of the motel to their room.

"Room number 201," Sam Winchester said to his brother Dean as he climbed into the car and slammed the door.

"Did you see the name of the girl who registered before you? The one in the red Thunderbird?"

"Yeah. Joyce Newstead and Jaimie Hetfield," Sam told him.

"Metallica fans," Dean laughed.

"It was weird Dean. I bumped into her as she was coming out, and I seemed to get a vision off of her. But not like any vision I've gotten lately. This was different."

"Different how?" Dean questioned, putting the car into gear and driving around the side of the motel and pulled his car in beside the red Thunderbird.

"I can't explain it," Sam said. "You remember how I was connected to Max?"

"How can I forget," Dean remarked, turning off the car and getting out. Slamming his door, he went around the trunk and opened it, reaching inside to grab their bags. "You mean she's another one like you?" Dean tossed Sam's bag at him and then slammed the trunk closed.

Sam caught the bag before it hit his chest. "I don't think so. But there is something different about her."

"You sure you weren't just getting a different kind of vibe off of her? She is the first girl you've had contact with since that preacher's daughter," Dean pointed out.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about sex, Dean."

"No, but it sure makes things interesting," Dean smirked.

Shaking his head, Sam walked over to the motel room door and unlocked it. Slamming the door shut, he threw his bag down on the bed and sat down. He looked up when Dean walked into the room.

"Dude, I'm kidding. What was different about her? What did you see?"

"You sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes," Dean threw his bag on the other bed. Taking the back of the chair, he spun it around and straddled it, laying his arms along the back of it.

"I saw her, along with a redhead. They were in a dark place and dirty. Maybe we're here to protect them, Dean."

"We're here to kick out a nest of nasty vamps that have been feeding on the populace, Sammy."

"Maybe they're next? There has to be some reason why I got a vision, or something off of her."

"Our first stop tomorrow is the local library. Find out about the area, the history, the people. Find out where these bloodsuckers might be calling home," Dean said. "If that girl and the other that you saw are the next victims, then they should be safe during the day."

"So we find the nest tomorrow before dark, keep the girls safe tomorrow night and then hit the nest the next day, just after dawn. They'll be most vulnerable then," Sam said to his brother.

"College boy comes up with a plan," Dean smirked, ducking his head as Sam threw a pair of socks at him.

"I'm going to take a shower," Dean said, rising from the chair and crossing the room over to the bathroom. "Then we hit the sack. Early day tomorrow." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door, then stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt. He stepped into the shower and turned it on, gasping when the icy cold water assaulted his lean frame. By the time he had suffered through washing his hair, he had started to go numb and his teeth chattered.

Wrapping a towel around himself he walked out of the bathroom and dug through his bag. Pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs, he pulled them on under the towel then threw it aside. "This place sucks for hot water," he told his brother.

"We won't be here long enough to care,' Sam replied from his bed. He tapped at the keys on the laptop and then looked up at his brother. "This county has the highest number of churches I've seen in any one place, 22 so far."

"Think the locals are praying extra hard so they don't become one of the Undead?" Dean mused as he climbed into bed.

"It doesn't matter how much you pray or how pious or religious you are. If a vampire turns you, you're toast," Sam said.

"Well, with that many churches around, at least we'll be able to stock up on holy water."

"We need to hit the hardware store too, we're almost out of stakes."

"I'll stop there, you hit the library," Dean said, snapping off the light.

"A nice hot shower was just what I needed," Evan informed her sister as she walked out of the steamy bathroom, rubbing her long red hair with the towel. "Find anything?" she asked as she flopped down on the bed.

"I think so. There was an old church, St. Angeleus. It was one of the most wealthy churches in the area until 1822 when the priest there turned to the Dark Magicks. The Church itself was razed by the townsfolk, but supposedly there was a maze of catacombs underneath the church proper. The entrance should still be there. That would be my guess where their nest is."

"Church ground is usually hallowed. Vampires shouldn't be able to nest there." Evan mused, rising from the bed to pace around the room as she brushed her hair, stopping as she made a realization. "Unless when the priest turned to the dark stuff, he tainted the ground. Made it unholy..."

"And made it the perfect nesting ground," Kit finished.

"So our first stop tomorrow is this old church. Is it far?"

Typing something into the computer, Kit shook her head. "Not more than ten minutes away."

"Good. So we go in, check it out and see if our nasties are in there, and if they are, we torch the hell out of them."

"Looks like the plan," Kit said as she powered off her pink computer and set it on the bedside table.

"I broke a nail decking that vamp bitch," Evan groused as she climbed into bed.

"Remind me in the morning and I'll give you my emery board," Kit said with a yawn.

Snapping off the light, Evan curled up in the warm bed and drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Kit woke up before her sister and pulled on a pair of jogging shorts and battered runners before slipping out of the motel room quietly. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up her sister, Evan could be such a bitch in the morning. She did a few warm up stretches beside the car before taking off at a slow, leisurely jog. As she made her way through the downtown core of the small town, she began to think about home. She hadn't told Evan yet, but she had received an email from their parents. They were worried about them, and wanted them to come home. But as much as she missed their home and their parents, Kit knew that they couldn't go back. They had too much work to do.

Their parents, as loving and as supportive as they tried to be, couldn't understand why their daughters would continue to believe that something had killed their grandmother. As far as they were concerned, the woman had been in her eighties, had lived a long life and had finally gone to her final reward.

But their parents hadn't been there when their grandmother had died. Or rather, was taken. Their grandmother had fought her death with every fiber of her being. They hadn't seen the burns that had seared the old woman's flesh, the strange markings that she and her sister had seen. Gram's death hadn't been peaceful or normal. It was only in the end that she had given up and let the thing take her, when she had seen it turn to her two young granddaughters.

As she lay dying, the two girls by her side, Eleanor Rennie had touched both of their foreheads and lifted the veil between the natural and the supernatural. From that moment on, Kit and Evan had seen the truth about what their Grams had been hiding from them all their lives.

As children, they had always been forbidden from going into Gram's attic. Whenever they asked her about it, she had told them that it had been cluttered with junk and they might get hurt. Only after her death had they gone up there and found her collection of Occult books and paraphernalia. They plunged into their grandmother's books, reading everything they could. They had found a few hints to a demon that used marks similar to those that Gram had been burned with, but nothing beyond that. To this day, they had not tracked down the demon who killed her, but their determination had never wavered. They were going to find it and kill it.

When Evan had dropped out of college to chase demons, their parents had been horrified. When Kit did the same a few years later, they nearly disowned them both. Their parents tried, truly, to understand. But they couldn't, and over the years it became a topic that neither side discussed.

A blaring car horn brought Kit back to the present and she stopped at the light, waiting for the car to pull around the corner. "I had the right of way!" she shouted after the car. "Jerk." Looping around the town, Kit headed back to the motel, stopping at a coffee shop along to pick up some muffins and a couple of coffees. She paused at the door and took the bag of muffins in her teeth as she dug in her pocket to find the key.

'Need some help?"

Kit whirled around in surprise, not expecting the voice behind her, dropping the key in the process. It was the young man from the night before, coming out of a room nearby. She immediately sized him up. He had a tall, lanky body that his worn buttonfly jeans clung to very nicely, battered runners on his feet, and a clean, but obviously well worn shirt on. It was his face, though, that caught her attention. His dark, almost shaggy hair swept over his forehead and curled around his ears. His dark eyes, an almost dark greenish brown were fringed with dark lashes and in their depths, she saw a sadness that she wished wasn't there. It radiated out of him and caught at her soul. She gave herself a mental shake, wondering how she could be reacting so strangely to him.

But on the upside, he was in the rising sunlight and wasn't bursting into flames. He was human.

"No fank you," she mumbled around the bag in her mouth.

"You sure? 'Cause you look like you're going to drop something else," he said as he bent down to scoop up her key. Taking the tray of coffee from her, he handed her the key.

Kit took the key long enough to unlock the door, then took the tray of coffee cups back. "Thank you," she said after taking the bag out of her mouth.

"No problem," he answered. "I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm," she paused trying to remember the name she had registered with. "Joyce."

"Joyce," Sam said slowly as if trying I out on his tongue. "Nice car."

"That's my sister's. Her baby," Kit said.

"Sounds like my brother and his car," Sam said, hitching his thumb towards the black Impala.

Kit smiled. "I'd better get this into my sister. She can be a bear in the morning."

"I know the feeling. My brother is like that. Is the coffee shop far from here?" Sam didn't know why, but he just had the need to keep her talking. As he looked down at her, he saw her eyes for the first time. They changed from violet to blue in the blink of an eye. He'd never seen eyes like hers, not that shade, nor as wide or expressive.

"Not really, just up the street and around the corner a bit," Kit told him.

"Thanks," Sam said, pushing his hands into his pockets and rolling on the balls of his feet. "Well, I'd better let you go. Don't want your sister's coffee to get cold. Maybe I'll see you later, Joyce."

"Maybe, Sam. Maybe." Kit smiled at him and then ducked into the hotel room. Closing the door behind her, Kit paused and leaned against it. Since she had been gone, Evan had been busy. Her sister had pushed the furniture in the room out of the way as much as she could, which in this small room, was not a lot, but it seemed to be enough for Evan. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail and had dressed in a pair of worn shorts and a t-shirt to do what she classed as her exercises.

Plugged into her purple MP3 player with her eyes closed, Evan held their great-grandfather's Civil War saber before her, and moved slowly through a combination of fencing and ballet moves. As she watched, she often wondered where her sister went when she lost herself like she did.

Evan had the music up loud, but she wasn't worried. She had warded the room down tight before she began. Nothing unhuman was getting in there, leaving her safe to do her morning routine in peace. She closed her eyes and pictured the room and all the furniture, soon moving around it gracefully. Her shoulder flared up briefly from the previous night's collision with the wall, but as her blood got pumping, the pain slowly faded.

Kit slid along the door away from the tip of the saber as Evan came close to her. "Hey!" she shouted.

Evan came up short. Dropping the saber to her side, she pulled the headphones from her ears. "Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously. Coffee?" Kit held up the tray and the bag of muffins.

"Mm, coffee," Evan said, snatching one of the cups and turning up the lid. Her face twisted at the taste. "This one's yours."

"Give me that," Kit said, taking the cup away from her and giving her sister the other one. Evan sat down on the bed and sipped her coffee. She took the muffin that her sister passed her and tore into it. "How's your shoulder?" Kit asked her, picking at her muffin.

"Bruised, but okay," Evan shrugged. "So, did you see anything on your run?"

"No. Just a lot of white picket fences, small family run stores and some polite teenagers."

"That in itself is evil," Evan said, chewing a piece of the muffin and washing it down with her coffee.

"Big city influence just hasn't reached here yet," Kit corrected.

"What time does the library open?" Evan questioned. "It would be nice to get our hands on a map of those catacombs before we go in."

"It opens in about an hour," Kit told her, sipping her coffee. "Sis?"

"Yeah?" Evan didn't look up as she flipped through her bag for her clothes.

"Never mind," Kit shook her head. She didn't want to mention Sam to her sister just yet.

Evan looked at her sister for a moment and then shrugged. "I'm going to go get changed and then we can hit the hardware store. I have a feeling we're gonna need more stakes."

Going into the bathroom, Evan stripped out of her shorts and t-shirt and pulled on the pair of red bikini panties and matching bra, then slipped into her favorite pair of jeans. They looked like they had gone through a war-zone, with rips at the knees and one on her butt that had been patched up with a large red silk heart. Buckling the wide black leather belt with the large silver star buckle low around her hips, she then slipped into the red cropped t-shirt that showed off a strip of tanned midriff.

Walking out into the motel room, she found Kit was standing there waiting to get in to use the shower. "Took you long enough," Kit grouched.

"Shut up," Evan replied. "Don't be all day," she added when Kit went in and shut the door. She smiled at her sister's muffled reply, which she didn't need to understand to know was not the politist of answers.

Going over to her bed, she grabbed her biker boots and slipped her feet into them, then she crossed the room and picked up the large denim satchel from beside the door. Tossing it on Kit's bed, she unzipped it and opened it wide. A variety of wooden stakes, a large silver Celtic cross, and a number of vials of holy water were tucked inside neatly. Rooting around inside, Evan brought out the small leather sheath she was looking for and smiled.

Pulling on the slender silver handle she pulled out the wicked looking serpentine dagger. The blade, unlike the handle, had been carved out of wood. It had been one of her first weapon designs, and was still one of her favorites. She slid the sheath into the front waistband of her jeans, clipping it to her belt before adjusting it until the buckle hid the handle. It needed to be hidden, but still easily removed in case she ended up needing it. She removed another sheath, checked the sleek wooden dagger inside briefly and then tucked into her boot.

When Kit came out of the bathroom dressed jeans and a cropped shirt much like her own, Evan was just tucking yet another dagger in her other boot. "Leave some for me," Kit groused. She twisted her hair up into a simple bun and grabbed two chopsticks to secure it. The sticks, which were ornately carved with various protective runes, were multi-purpose. Kit teased her sister that her simple hairsticks could double as stakes if necessary, and were a lot easier to slip past security checkpoints. Tucking one of the daggers in the back waistband of her low-riding jeans, Kit strapped on a pair of small ankle sheaths and shoved a dagger into each, before pushing her feet into a pair of black suede ankle boots. One could never be too careful.

"Ready?" Evan questioned her sister as she pulled on a lightweight spring jacket and grabbed her oversized denim purse, swinging it over her shoulder. Grabbing her car keys off the table, she opened the door and waited for Kit to grab her purse, jacket and the room key. Walking out into the sunshine, Kit shut the door and said a silent ward over it for while they were gone.

"Hit the library first?" Evan asked her before putting the car in gear and backing the Thunderbird out of the parking spot. Cutting into traffic, Evan pointed the car towards town and the library at Kit's direction.

"Sammy, hurry up in there," Dean banged on the door and shouted at his younger brother. Crossing the room, he picked up the battered army jacket and slipped into it. "I wanna hit the hardware store."

"The hardware store isn't going to be open yet," Sam said as he came out of the bathroom rubbing his tousled hair with the towel. "Besides, I think the first place we need to hit is the library. We need to take a look at the town's history."

"A map of this town might be a good thing too."

"I got a map of it off the net, but we need something more detailed," Sam told his brother as he pulled on a shirt.

"So did you have any more visions of that girl?" Dean asked out of the blue.

"No, but I saw her this morning. She was coming in with some coffee. She and her sister are staying here."

"Still think they're in danger?" Dean questioned him.

"I don't know. Probably, if they're using fake ID's. But there might be some simple explanation for that."

"I wouldn't worry Sam. If we find this nest quick enough, we can torch it this afternoon, then stick around tonight to make sure they're okay."

"I guess. Let's get outta here," he said, pulling on his running shoes and rising from the bed. "We've got a job to do."

"That's my Sammy," Dean smirked and walked out of the hotel room. He noticed as he walked over to his car that the Thunderbird was gone. "Looks like they've gone out. As long as they're back before nightfall they should be okay."

"Yeah, they should be."

Climbing into the car, Dean slammed the door and started the engine. It roared to life then settled into a purr while Dean waited for Sam to climb into the car. Reversing out of the spot, Dean threw it into gear and left the parking lot with a growl of the engine and a squeal of the tires. Heading into town, Dean quickly ducked the car into the parking lot and the brothers headed into the library.

"Hi," Sam said as he walked up to the librarians desk. "Could you tell me where the local history section is?"

"At the back, next to the horror section," the librarian, an elderly lady, informed primly.

"Thank you very much," Sam said then headed back to where Dean was perusing the magazines. He nudged him in the ribs as he passed, and together, they headed to the back of the library.

"Thank you very much for all your help," Kit said to the librarian's assistant as she walked up the next aisle over with a photocopy of the map of the Old St. Angeleus church and it's catacombs in her hands. Looking around, she found Evan checking out a book on ancient weapons and gave her sister an exasperated sigh. "Come on, we got what we need."

"That didn't take long," Evan said to her sister, tucking the book back on the shelf.

"Easy when you know what to ask for."

An hour and a half later, Dean pushed the books away in frustration. They were never going to find what they needed. He hated this part of the job, the research. He scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to rid his vision of it's bleariness.

"I think I found it," Sam said a few moments later. He pushed a large, leather bound book over towards his brother. "St. Angeleus Church. It was once the main church here in town. In 1822, the townsfolk burned it to the ground. Seems the head priest turned to Black Magicks and they didn't like it."

"But it's church ground Sam. It's sacred. A Vampire can't make a nest in hallowed ground."

"But when the priest turned to the dark side, he tainted the ground. It's no longer hallowed."

"But if they burned the church, where would the vamps nest?"

"In the catacombs under the church. A lot of the richer townsfolk and founding fathers were buried in there. It would be dark and hidden. The perfect place for them to sleep."

"So lets go check out this church and see what we can find," Dean said, rising from his seat and shrugging into his jacket.

"Dean, these things have gotten 122 people over the past six months. It's safe to assume that this is a pretty serious nest. We're going to need to stock up on supplies. Gasoline, stakes, you name it."

"Right. Hardware store," Dean said as they walked out into the sunshine.

Climbing into the car, Dean pulled the car out of the parking lot in search of the first hardware store they came across.

"Kit this map sucks. There are tunnels in here that aren't even on it," Evan growled in frustration hours later. "How the hell big could this thing be?" The girls had been wandering through the huge maze of catacombs and had found nothing besides rats and old crypts. There had been no sign of vampire activity, no fresh bodies, nothing.

"The church was two hundred years old Sis, there were a lot of people buried here."

"I get that Kit. But there should have been some sign of the vamps by now. Discarded clothes from the victims, something. I'm beginning to think we're in the wrong spot," Evan sighed, putting her hands on her hips and turning to look at her sister.

Kit shone the light on the map she had gotten from the library and sighed herself. The map clearly showed a large central tomb of the catacomb. She had been certain that they would find the nest there. But they had yet to find it. "No. This is it," Kit said with conviction. "We just have to keep going."

"Kit, it's almost," Evan looked at the purple Indiglo watch on her wrist. "Four o'clock. Sun sets in less than an hour and a half. We have to think about getting out of here soon. If this is the right place, we do not want to be around when the bloodsuckers wake up."

"Give it another half hour, and then we'll go back to the motel and regroup," Kit urged her sister.

"Okay, half an hour. Then the first place we hit is a store. I'm getting hungry," Evan said.

Knowing her sister's cravings, Kit pulled out a Mars bar and handed it to her. "Here. Don't say I never give you anything."

"Gee thanks," Evan tore into the candy bar as they walked deeper into the catacombs. Evan swung her flashlight along the walls, grimacing as the light flared over the decaying crypts. Inside she saw the remains of their occupants and cringed. "If we ever get around to making out wills, remind me that I wanna be cremated," she muttered in disgust.

"Same here. The idea that something could get it's paws on me gives me the creeps," Kit whispered back.

"Did you hear that?" Evan asked a short time later, stopping to swing the flashlight back the way they had come. Finding nothing, she pointed it back ahead of her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated her hearing on the sounds around her.

"I didn't hear anything," Kit whispered back.

"I could have sworn that I heard something," Evan said. Shaking her head dismissively, she took a step forward. A sinking feeling grabbed the pit of her stomach when she heard a creaking sound. Shining the flashlight down at her feet, she could see the earth bowing beneath her weight. "What the hell.." she began, looking back at her sister in horror.

"What?" Kit cried in surprise as her sister eyes widened and she heard a loud crack. "Evan!"

"Oh shit!" Evan screamed as she heard the crack and felt the ground give way beneath her. She grabbed at the edges of the hole that had opened up and swallowed her. Her forgotten flashlight fell to the ground beneath her and shattered. "Kit! Kit get me outta here!" Evan yelled, her fingers beginning to slip as the moss and dirt around the edges began to rip away and crumble.

Kit fell to her knees and grabbed at her sister's wrist, gripping it tightly. She grunted with effort as she tried to pull her sister back. She rolled back onto her butt and tried to brace the heels of her boots into the dirt as she pulled.

"Don't rip my arm off!" Evan shouted from the darkness.

"Quit your bitching," Kit snarled as she tried to push her body back. Gritting her teeth, she tried to tug her sister up. Evan grabbed at the edge of the hole in an attempt to push herself up. She bent one leg up and caught it on the edge of the hole, bracing herself.

"Joyce!" Came a voice from the darkness, and Kit suddenly felt hands on her shoulders, pulling her back.

Struggling against the hands at her shoulders, Kit reached down and drew the dagger out of the ankle sheath. Slashing blindly behind her, she rolled away when she heard a startled cry of pain and the hands withdrew. Grabbing the flashlight she pointed it at the figure scooting back away from her.

"Sam?" Kit said in surprise, seeing the familiar face. "What are you doing here?" Swinging the flashlight over to the other person standing at the hole, she saw his face strain as he pulled at her sister's hand.

Evan squealed in surprise as the calloused hand circled her wrist and pulled her up when her foot slipped from it's tenuous hold on the dirt. She heard a harsh grunt as another muscular hand pulled at her wrist, bringing her over the edge of the hole and back onto solid ground.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sam said in surprise, clamping his hand down over the slice in his arm.

"Oh god, Sam, I'm sorry," Kit said as soon as she saw the trickle of blood welling up and dripping over his hand. "My sister and I," she began and then looked over to Evan. "Oh my god!"

Adrenaline running through her, Evan rolled away from the edge and then into a crouch. In the pale light from her sister's flashlight, she saw the man standing before her. Evan turned, kicking her leg out and caught him behind the knees, knocking him down. She was on him in a flash, pulling the serpentine dagger out of it's sheath and raising it up over her head.

"Whoa! Sis stop! Don't stake the hottie!" Kit screamed as she flashed the light towards her sister in time to see her raised dagger. The man beneath her raised his hands to protect himself.

"What? Why not? Hello... Vampire!" Evan said, pointed to the main she had pinned to the ground.

"Hello... Heartbeat! Or don't you see the vein beating in his neck?"

"What?" Evan looked down at the man who was looking at the dagger in her hand with a stunned look on his face.

"Put the dagger down Sis. He's human. Humans are our friends, remember?" Kit said softly.

Lowering the dagger, Evan reached out with her other hand and laid her hand on the side of the man's neck and located the pulse that was beating wildly beneath her fingertips.

"Huh, guess she's right," she said. Grabbing the flashlight from Kit, she shone it in his face. "Are you nuts?'

"No, but I'm thinking that you might be," he said. "Get that outta my eyes," he muttered, batting the flashlight away.

"Joyce, what the hell is going on here?" Sam questioned the young woman beside him.

"I'm sorry Sam," Kit said. "I take it this is your brother?"

"Yeah," he said. "This is Dean."

"Get off of me," Dean said roughly, as he grabbed the other women's hips and slid her off of him. Despite the fact that the possibly crazy bitch had just about staked him, the way her body was resting over his was playing havoc with him.

Evan pushed herself to her feet and then held her hand out to the man, but he batted it away and made it to his feet. She then turned to her sister. "Okay, I'm confused. Who the hell are you two?"

"Sis, this is Sam and his brother Dean," Kit said.

"I got that part. What I'm confused about is how you know them. We've been in Tennessee for a day and a half, and you know people already?"

"They're in the room next to us. They own the Impala," Kit explained.

"I own the Impala," Dean corrected.

"Ooh, nice car," Evan said to him.

'Thanks," Dean said, moving away from the woman. The shock of almost getting stuck with that wicked looking dagger in her hand was still strong and he didn't trust her not to try again.

"I met Sam this morning," she said.

"Dude, this is the girl you saw last night?" Dean asked his brother, smacking him in the arm.

"Shut up," Sam hissed at Dean.

Turning her back on the two, Evan grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her over to the side, careful to avoid that hole that had nearly done her in. "You didn't tell me about him," Evan hissed.

"I didn't think it was important," Kit said whispered back.

"What are they doing here?"

"I don't know," Kit told her sister. Turning back to the two men, Kit was about to ask them that very question when a shrill beeping filled the tunnel.

"Dammit," Evan muttered, looking at her watch. "As illuminating as this conversation has not been, we're going to have to save it. We gotta go." Tucking the dagger back into it's sheath, Evan began stalking up the corridor towards where they had first come in, Kit followed behind her. "Unless you want to be dinner for the creepy crawlies in here, you'd better come with us. It's almost sundown."

"Dude, these girls are crazy," Dean hissed to his brother. "Kinda kills your theory that they are the next victims."

"Okay, maybe they're not, but there has to be some explanation," Sam said as they followed the two girls out of the maze. "Did you see the way they fought?"

"I was a little busy looking down the big ass dagger in her hand," Dean snarked at his brother. He then smirked, "Did you hear the other one call me a hottie?"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked a little bit faster to catch up to the girls. Dean hung back, still not too sure about the one with the long hair. Flashing the light around, he made a small mark on the wall with a piece of chalk and kept walking.

As they climbed up out of the maze into the waning sunlight, the girls turned and looked at the two men. Sam and Dean stood before them, crossing their arms over their chests staring back at them. Evan was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "I say we take this back to somewhere safer."

"Why don't we go back to the motel and we can talk there," Kit agreed.

"Fine. We'll follow you," Dean said, walking over to the Impala sitting not to far from the entrance to the catacombs. He stopped at the door and looked around. "Where's your car?"

"We parked just up there," Kit said, pointing to the small cemetery on the hill.

Turning, Dean saw the front end of the Thunderbird peeking out from behind one of large stone crypts. "Nice car," he said.

'Thanks," Evan said, turning and walking away from them.

Dean watched the two girls walk towards their car. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he noticed the big red heart on the ass of the girl who had nearly killed him. He found himself staring at the way the long red ponytail swung with the movements of her slender hips as she walked, and despite himself he had to admit that she was very nice to look at.

Sam stared after the two girls, his gaze drawn however to the taller of the two. Her shoulder length dark red hair caught at her face as she glanced back over her shoulder as she walked towards the car. She pulled her hair free and smiled slightly and then looked away. It was then that he saw the Celtic cross tattooed at her spine, tribal markings swirling outward from it toward the curve of her hips and he smiled slightly.

Dean saw the girl turn and look at them and then glanced at his brother, finding him staring at her. He hadn't seen his brother look with any kind of interest in a girl since they had started riding together. "Get in the car Sammy," he said despite his grin, and climbed into the car, slamming the door shut.

Sam climbed in the car and then glanced back towards the red car that was tearing up the road towards them, kicking up a cloud of dust. Once it had passed them, Dean pulled in behind them and followed them back to the hotel.

Evan parked the car in front of the motel room and climbed out of the car. Kit followed her and opened the door. Sam and Dean climbed out and came over to them.

"Sam, I've got something for that cut," she said, throwing the door open for the two men to enter.

Sam looked around in surprise. The hotel room looked very similar to theirs. Down to the printouts of paranormal website's, newspaper clippings and the books of the Occult that littered the scarred table. Looking at Dean, he found his brother looking at the bag of weapons on the bed. "Okay, I think we need it from the beginning," Sam said. "I know that you aren't Joyce Newstead or Jaime Hetfield."

"Nice aliases by the way," Dean interjected. "Not too many people in this hick town would connect it to Metallica," he said.

At the look that Evan gave Dean, Sam said. "My brother is a connoisseur of mullet rock."

"So's my sister. I'm Kit," she said, then pointed at her sister who was pulling the sheaths from the inside of her boots and tossing them on the bed. "This is my sister, Evan."

"Evan?" Dean's eyebrow perked up. "Isn't that a boys name?" He asked as he sat down on one of the chairs and kicked his feet up on the side of the bed.

"It's short for Evangeline," Kit corrected.

"You're one to talk, Katarina," Evan hissed at her sister, her face turning red.

"Evangeline?" Dean snickered and earned a glare from Evan, which then turned to a frown when she saw his feet on the bed. Lifting her foot, she kicked them off none too gently, which earned her a dirty look.

"Dean, be nice," Sam said to his brother who shot him a "Why are you picking on me?" look. "What were you two doing down in those catacombs alone?"

"Looking for vampires. Duh," Evan said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean shift on the chair and found herself studying his features. His wide eyes were hard to place in the light from the room. From one angle, they appeared green. From another, almost brown. He could use a shave, she decided, the dark stubble on his handsome features making him look slightly dangerous. There was a faint scar under his right eye, barely noticeable unless he turned his head the right way.

"You were looking for vampires?"

"Does that surprise you? Scare you?" Evan questioned, turning her attention to Sam.

"No. I'm just wondering why you would go into a catacomb that might hold a nest of vampires alone."

"As crazy as it sounds, that's what we do," Kit explained.

"We're Death Reapers," Evan said, almost as if she were daring the two of them to scoff.

"Because that sounds a lot better than "Crazy women with death wishes," Dean muttered, then stared at Evan as she glared at him.

"Death Reapers," Kit explained to Sam, ignoring the little staring war between her sister and Dean, "were an ancient society made up of men and woman who dedicated themselves to ridding the world of Vampires, Poltergeists and other supernatural phenomena."

"They were scattered to the winds at the height of the Church's influence. The Church convinced the people that the Death Reapers were misguided individuals who were chasing things that didn't exist," Sam finished.

"You know about these Death people?" Dean asked his brother in amazement.

"They're mentioned briefly in Dad's journal," Sam told him. "I didn't think there were any more of you around," he said to Kit.

"There aren't too many," Kit said. "How did you know that there were Vampires down there?"

"It's what we do," Sam said to her.

"I guess you could say that we're Death Reapers too," Dean smiled smugly at Evan.

"We're doomed," Evan said to her sister.

"Look chicky," Dean said to Evan as he rose from the chair and stared her down. "Our father has been training us for this since we were kids. We don't need some wannabes who have watched too much Buffy The Vampire Slayer episodes getting in our way. We work alone."

"Wannabes?" Evan gritted out. "I'll have you know," she began.

"Sis, relax," Kit began, before turning to Dean. "You know, I really should let my sister kick your ass, just once. Maybe along the way, she'd hit you in the head and knock some sense into you." Turning to Sam, she said, "This nest is big. Maybe more than either of us can handle solo. Why not work together? It seems like we have the same goal in mind: Kill Vampires. And either way Evan and I are going back down there tomorrow to find that nest."

Sam looked down at the resolve in Kit's face and found himself considering the idea. "Dean, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sammy, you're not seriously.." Dean began. Grabbing his brothers arm, Sam dragged him out of the motel room, shutting the door behind him. "Sam, you're not thinking of letting them come with us are you?"

"There's safety in numbers, Dean," Sam pointed out.

"We work alone," Dean hissed. "We always have. You're not buying that whole Death Reapers crap are you?"

"Dean," Sam walked over to the Impala and reached into the back seat, pulling out their father's journal. Opening it to one of the pages, he passed it to his brother. "Dad knew about them. He believed in them. I think Dad trained us to follow in their footsteps."

"But these girls," Dean glanced over the page and then slammed the leather bound book shut. "We don't know anything about them."

"You saw the way they move, the weapons they have. And they are definitely not afraid of the supernatural," Sam pointed out.

Dean looked back to the hotel room with a frown, then back at his brother. He had to admit that if the nest was as large as they thought it might be, they might just need some help. But these girls? He was still a little leery about Evan. But the sooner they killed the Vamps, the sooner they could get outta there. "Fine. But if they freak out, it's gonna be on your head," Dean said, turning towards the car and tossing the journal into the back seat then going around the front of the car to climb in.

"Where are you going?" Sam questioned.

"I'm going to go get some dinner, and bring it back," Dean told him, climbing into the car.

"Okay. I'll be here," Sam said, heading back to the girls motel room before Dean pulled the car away with a squeal of the tires and headed into town. He found them sitting at the table pouring over one of their books. Kit looked up as he entered.

"So?"

"Looks like we're gonna be working together," Sam said as he came over to the table and sat down.

"Where's Dean?" Evan questioned, looking beyond him to the door.

"He's gone to get some dinner and bring back," Sam told her and for just a moment he was certain he saw her expression fall a little, but it was quickly masked, if it had happened at all.

Looking at her sister, Kit said. "We should have something too. We've got a big night ahead of us." To Sam she said, "Evan and I came up with a plan that we wanted to run by you two."

"What do you want Dean to pick up for you?" Sam questioned, pulling out his cell phone, flipping through to find Dean's number. He waited while the phone beeped the numbers and then heard it begin to ring, as he looked at the girls, who shrugged.

"Whatever," Evan said.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam questioned.

"I found a little pizza shop not too far," Dean replied.

"How's pizza sound?" Sam asked them.

"Sounds good," Kit said.

"No tomatoes," Evan said without looking up from one of the other books.

"Hear that?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah I heard it," Dean said as he tossed the phone onto the car seat beside him. "No tomatoes," he muttered. Climbing out of the car he pushed open the door to the pizza shop. The bell overhead tinkled and a petite blond girl walked out from behind the counter. She gave Dean the once over and gave him a bright smile.

"What can I do for ya?" She drawled.

"I'd like a large pizza. Extra tomatoes," he said with a smirk.

Two hours later, Sam and Dean went back to their own rooms, wanting to grab a few hours sleep before they went back to the bar where the concentration of the Vamp activity had been. Determined not to let anyone else become dinner for the Undead, they had planned to stake out the bar to make sure that occupants were safe for the night before they hit the next the next morning at sun up.

"Are you comfortable, Princess?" Evan quipped and then reached over to turn off the light once Kit had settled down in the other bed. She fluffed the pillow behind her and then flopped down onto it, curling into the warm blankets. All was quiet for the night. For about two minutes.

"So you like Dean, don't you?" Evan could hear the smirk in her sister's voice even in the dark.

"What?"

"You like Dean," Kit stated.

"You're crazy," Evan dismissed, hitching the blanket up around her shoulders, curling in deeper so she could block out her sister.

"Come on. I saw you checking him out. You like him."

"I do not. He's arrogant, cocky and," she paused, looking for another word. "I do not," she finished instead.

"You're a sucker for a guy in buttonfly jeans," Kit said, her smirk growing. "I saw you checking out the package. Did you get a good feel when you were straddling him?"

Evan threw off the covers and sat up, reaching for the light and snapping it on. "One. I was about to stake him because I thought he was a vamp. I was not "getting a good feel". Two," she ticked off on her finger, "I was in no way checking out the package. Three, you're the one with the jones for a guy in buttonfly jeans, not me. And four. If anyone was checking out anyone, it was you checking out Sam!"

"Okay, then why were you listening intently to the dial tones when Sam was calling Dean on his cell phone? And why," Kit sat up and reached fro her sisters sparkly purple cell phone sitting on the bed side table, snatching it away when Evan made a grab for it. She flipped it open and smiled. "Is Dean's cell phone number and picture now in your phone book?"

"Give me that," Evan grabbed the phone from her sister's fingers. "I think Sam and Dean may come in handy later. That does not mean that I was checking him out or that I have the hots for him."

"Why not? I mean, damn, the boy is good looking," Kit teased her.

"I am not talking about this anymore," Evan said, slapping her phone down on the night stand and flipping the light off. "We have a bar to stake out, and a nest of nasty vamps to torch tomorrow. We need to be on our game. Go to sleep." Evan flopped back down in bed, but this time turned her back on her sister.

"Dean and Evan sitting in a tree," Kit said in a sing-songy voice.

"If you value your continued existence, you will stop right there," Evan said in the darkness. When Kit stopped, she settled in. Only to have Kit begin humming the tune again. "Shut up," Evan growled, throwing the extra pillow at her sister, cringing when she heard her sister's gale of laughter

As she lay there in the dark, Evan now couldn't help but recall the feel of Dean as he lay there beneath her. His body was tense, ready to spring at the first sign of weakness. And strong. She could remember the feel of his muscles and groaned silently as images filled her head. And the way he watched her with those smug, sleepy looking eyes as she determinedly ate the pizza with the extra tomatoes on it. .

"You're thinking about him, aren't you," Kit said suddenly.

"Shut up!" Evan ordered, only to hear her sister laugh again.

In the room next door, Sam lay in bed, listening to the muffled voices beyond the thin walls. Dean lay in the other bed, stretched out waiting for sleep.

"I think Evan likes you," he said into the darkness.

"Dude, what are you, eight? Go to sleep."

"You can admit it Dean, you think she's cute too," Sam said.

"Sammy, she tried to stake me. Usually not an action that makes one think someone is cute," Dean said. He was silent for a moment. Smirking into his pillow, "Now her sister, Kit? She's cute." He waited for a second then cracked one eye open and found Sam staring at him. "Don't worry Sammy. I think she only has eyes for you."

"She does not," Sam said shifting on the bed.

"Whatever Sam," Dean said sleepily. "She's cute. You're mildly cute in a geeky way. Maybe she digs geeks."

"Shut up," Sam said, turning over.

"We are allowed to have some fun every once in a while Sam," Dean told him.

"Kit is not the girl you "have fun with"," Same said. "She's," he paused. "I don't know. But I do know that she's not a girl for a quick roll in the sack."

Dean pushed himself up on one elbow. "Maybe she isn't Sam. But she's the first girl you've shown any real interest in..." He left the rest of the sentence go unspoken. Other than the kiss from the preacher's daughter a while back, he hadn't seen his brother look at any girls. Not since Jess.

"Go to sleep," Sam said, then turned over. "We have to be up in two hours."

"What is this, we get to town and all the Vamps go on vacation?" Evan groused.

"There's a few blips on the EMF meter,' Sam said, looking at the small device that Kit had partially hidden under the table.

"I've got them too," Dean said, holding his own EMF meter in the other direction. He glanced to the side when he felt something brush against his shoulder and realized that Evan was leaning forward to look at it too.

"So they're here, they're just hiding," Kit said. She looked around the room, but the blue haze from the cigarette smoke obscured her vision somewhat.

"At least they're not leaving with anyone," Dean said. They had chosen a table tucked in the corner where they could watch both the back and front doors. So far everyone who had come in or left had a pulse, which was making Dean a little antsy. He'd been hoping for some action. They hadn't had a good fight in a week. If something paranormal didn't come up, he was going to have to start something.

"Kit," Evan shifted along the bench seat closer to her sister and said over the noise of the music. "I was just thinking that we might need a change of plan."

"Yeah?" Kit looked at her sister, wondering what was brewing in her mind.

"We couldn't find the vamps nest today. We followed that map and it didn't lead us anywhere. What if one of the vamp takes someone and we follow them to the lair? That way we'll know where it is."

"It's a safe bet that they don't kill their vics near here, the bodies would have been found by now. They may be taking them back to the nest to feed."

"Or be taking them back to used as blood slaves," Evan shuddered at the thought.

"That's a grim thought," Dean said, catching their conversation.

"I know," Kit said in agreement.

"We can't let them take an innocent. We're here to protect them," Sam pointed out urgently.

"They don't need to take an innocent," Evan said. Turning to her sister, she said. "Missoula?"

"Missoula," Kit agreed. "And it's your turn."

"What are you two talking about?"

"We faced a couple of very nasty vamps in Missoula," Evan said, then said to her sister, "Do you have that lipstick?"

"Which one?" Kit asked, digging through her purse.

"The one with the," Evan started, then moved her hand in a strange gesture. "The shiny one."

"No, not that one. This one will be better," Kit, pulled out the tube of lipstick and handed it to her sister, before continuing. "They were brothers. But we couldn't draw them out at first. Then we had an idea. You're going to need," she began, digging in her purse and handing her sister what looked like an earring with a gold star dangling from a short chain, but instead of putting it in her ear, Evan reached under her jacket, shifted and then pulled her hands out.

"Is it working?"

Kit pulled out a little receiver and turned it on. It began to beep softly. "You're good to go."

Dean and Sam watched in astonishment as the two girls spoke in their half sentences, knowing exactly what they each were talking about. They looked at one another and shrugged in helplessness. For as much as they liked women, they baffled the hell out of them. They were more confusing than some of the demons they hunted.

"Sometimes you just need the right bait," Evan said, applying the deep red lipstick, then smacked her lips. "And face it boys, you may be bigger and stronger. But sometimes, that's not what is needed," Evan said as she tugged on her jacket and wiggled for a moment. Standing up from the table, she shrugged off her denim jacket, dropping it on her chair before moving around him to go out to the dance floor.

Dean sat back in his chair as he looked at Evan as she walked away. She had tugged her cropped t-shirt up a little higher, showing off more of her midriff. Her tanned skin peeked through the fall of her red hair as she started to move to the music. She shook her hips, the sparkly belt on her low-riding jeans catching his attention and, he saw gathered attention from a lot of the men on the dance floor. As she turned to face him, he could see the little gold star dangling from her belly button. Although he really tried to keep his mind on the job at hand, he had to admit that she looked as sexy as hell up there. Even if she was crazy.

"You gave her a belly button ring?" Dean asked her, his eyes not leaving the red-head.

"Not exactly. The star has a homing beacon in it," Kit explained.

"You Lojacked your sister?" Sam laughed.

"We gotta be able to find her when a vamp picks her up."

"What makes you think a vamp is going to pick her up?" Sam asked her.

"Because she's all ready got one interested," Dean said quietly. He watched the guy checking out Evan. He was about six feet tall, not very well built. A little on the scrawny side. His jeans and shirt looked brand new. And his boots were shiny on the toes, but had scuff marks at the heels. Dean watched as he took a drag of a cigarette, and waited for him to exhale, but he didn't. "And he's not breathing."

"Oh my god,' Kit said in dismay. "That guy tried to talk to Evan last night. They must have got him after we left."

"Don't think about it," Dean told her. "No one else is going to die tonight. Not while we're here."

"Dean's right, Kit," Sam said.

Kit tensed as the new vamp approached her sister and tapped her on the shoulder. "This is it."

Evan turned at the tap and looked at the man, immediately recognizing him from the night before. She was about to open her mouth to tell him she wasn't interested when she saw that he was wearing the same outfit from the night before. Looking him in the eye, she realized immediately that the spark of life had gone out of him. Sliding her gaze down, she saw the small punctures at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Her heart fell, knowing that his death was her fault.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her, none of the shyness from the night before evident as he took her hand and pulled her close before she could refuse.

'I'd love to," she said, moving into his arms for the slow country ballad. She shivered, feeling the coldness of his body against her, even through their clothes. "I'm sorry about last night," she said as he pulled her to a darker corner of the room.

"Why?"

"You asked me to dance, and I said no because my sister and I were just leaving."

"It's all right, gorgeous. You're here now," he said, tugging her a little closer.

Evan moved her head so he wouldn't see the tears that welled up in her eyes. She could have saved him if they'd only stayed just a little longer. "Yes I am," she forced herself to say brightly.

"Why does she have to dance so close to him?" Dean muttered as he took a swig of his beer, watching the two out of the corner of his eye.

"She has to lead him on," Kit said.

Sam looked at his brother and forced the smile from his face. His brother was jealous. It was kind of cute, the more he thought about it. He'd never seen his brother jealous over a girl before.

"He's not competition you know," Sam couldn't resist teasing Dean. "He's dead."

"Shut up, dude," Dean elbowed his brother roughly.

"I don't think it will be too long now," Kit said, watching her sister as she finished dancing with the young vamp and moved over to a table close by.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked her.

"A beer please," Evan said with a bright smile. She sat at the table in the corner, turning just enough so she could see her sister, Sam and Dean. When he brought the beer over, she was glad to see that the bartender had put it in a clear plastic cup. She took a sip of the brew then set it the cup back down on the table, wrapping her hands it to hide it from view. Idly, she pushed the edge of her thumb nail into the soft plastic enough to cause a small crack. Pulling the glass to the edge of the table, she chatted with the vamp as the beer slowly trickled from her cup and into the sawdust on the floor.

"Not too much to drink sis," Kit muttered as she watched Evan sip her beer. She then noticed the small trickle of beer that fell unnoticed to the floor. "Good girl."

An hour later, Evan was flirting shamelessly with the young vamp. She breathed a sigh of relief when he finally leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I want you."

"You do, do you?" She teased back, suppressing the shudder at the lack of breath coming from his young body. "Why don't we take this somewhere a little less, open." She said to him.

"I know a place we can go," the vamp said to her. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"No," she whispered back.

"Come on," he said to her, taking her hand and rising from the chair.

As Evan rose from her chair, she glanced at her sister and nodded slightly.

"This is it boys," Kit said.

"It's about time," Dean said irritably. "I was getting bored waiting for her."

"Dean," Sam hissed, nudging his brother. They waited five minutes before grabbing their things and leaving the bar.

Dean looked around the empty parking lot but couldn't see anything. "Where are they?" He asked Kit as soon as she flipped on the receiver to the homing beacon.

"Thank god for the lojack," Sam muttered, looking over Kit's shoulder at the map on the screen with the little blip moving.

"They're going towards the catacombs. And they're moving fast," Kit said.

"Kit have you got the keys to Evan's car?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," she said, pulling them out of Evan's purse.

"Kit, you and Sam go in Evan's car, I'll follow in mine with the supplies," Dean said, running to the Impala.

"Let's go," Sam pushed Kit towards the Thunderbird. Kit climbed in and started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot as soon as Sam slammed the door shut. Dean pulled out behind her and urged his car a little faster towards the old church site.

"Where are we going?" Evan questioned, playing dumb.

"Somewhere special," the vamp said to her. He reached out and curled his cold hand around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He quickly turned the truck onto the road heading to the old church. When the truck bounced along the road, Evan glanced behind her, hoping to see headlights behind them. Her heart fell when she didn't.

When the car stopped, Evan peered around. "There's nothing here," she said to him.

"Yes there is," he said. "You just have to look for it. Come on. It's not too far." Taking her hand, he tugged her out of the truck.

Evan winced as he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her forward. "You're hurting me," she said.

"It's not that much further," the vamp said to her.

"You're hurting me!" Evan said, pulling her hand free of his. "There's nothing here."

He came over to her and put his cold hand over her mouth and grabbed the back of her head. "Shh. Listen. Don't you hear that?"

He stopped moving and listened quietly. "They're here."

"Who's here?" She hissed at him, pulling her head away from his hand.

"My friends," he said.

Evan squinted but couldn't make out anything. "Did you bring me here to brag to your friends?" She said, moving one hand to the front of her jeans, wishing the clouds would move out from in front of the moon so she could see better.

"No," the voice said, seemingly from all around her. "Johnny boy brought you here to show you something wonderful."

"I think I've seen enough, thank you," Evan replied. _Where the hell are you Kit? _She questioned silently. She could swear that she heard voices on the wind, and then a murmur of discontent.

"Not a bad choice for your first kill Johnny," came a voice from the darkness. "Anthony tells me that this is one of the bitches who laid out Leilah."

"Leilah? Blond. Kinda tall. Really bad skin rash?" Evan shouted into the dark.

There was a collective snarl from all around her, and Evan felt her muscles clench. "Okay, kinda temperamental about Leilah. I'm getting that."

"She was my favorite!" The voice snarled just before he landed in front of her. Evan jumped back, sliding the dagger out of it's sheath and into her hand. She gasped as in the pale light of the moon that had been partially revealed by the retreating clouds. The vamp was old, older than she had seen. He had long black hair, and his feral yellow eyes glowed with anger and hate. His lip curled up to reveal long, glistening fangs. Evan tried to turn and run, but the vampire reached out and caught her around the back of the neck, his fingers clenching tightly around the slender column. "I would love to snap your neck. But you, my dear are Johnny's first kill."

Kicking her feet as he lifted her from the ground, Evan reached back and sliced at his arm with the dagger. The pain of it barely phased him. But moments later she heard a distinct sizzling sound and could smell flesh burning.

"How many do you see Sam?" Kit questioned from behind one of the crypts as Sam looked through the video camera equipped with night vision.

"I can make out five, plus the big one and the one who brought Evan here. But there could be more hiding."

"Dammit," Kit cursed under her breath.

"We need some firepower," Dean said, before crouching down and running back to the Impala. Opening the trunk he flipped open the box of weapons inside and puled out vials of holy water, and a few bottles filled with gasoline. Screwing off the tops, he shoved rags down inside the necks and tipped them over. He handed one each to Sam and Kit, who came up behind them after running back to the Thunderbird and grabbing the large duffel bag from the back seat.

"What are we going to do Dean? We don't know how many there are."

"We're going to torch and stake any ones that we find," Dean said, lighting the ends of the rags. Lighting his own, he went back to the crypt where they had been hiding.

"He's really the guns blazing kind of guy isn't he?" Kit questioned Sam, moving behind him back to where they had been standing.

"Yeah, he is."

"All brawn, no brains?"

"He's got brains. When he chooses to use them," Sam clarified. "He's just a little," he searched for the right word. "Focused."

"Shit!" Dean hissed a moment later when he saw the large vampire reach out to grab Evan by the neck and lift her off the ground. "He's going to break her neck!" Adrenaline sparking through him, Dean took off around the corner of the crypt towards the three figures.

As he ran towards them, he used one of the low retaining walls of the remains of the church as a push off point, throwing the bottle of gasoline at the smaller of the two vampires. The bottle exploded in a ball of flames, engulfing the vampire. Dean heard him scream in agony as he was devoured. "Cavalry's here," he shouted to Evan as he landed and another bottle exploded on the other side of the large Vampire.

In the firelight Evan could see Sam and her sister run at them. Kit threw the bottle she had in her hand and another explosion of flame lit the area. Kicking backward, she caught the vampire in the leg with the heel of her boot. Twisting out of his hand, Evan fell to the ground and crawled away from him.

"What took you so long?" Evan demanded, ducking and rolling away as the large Vampire brought his foot down where she had been laying.

"Evan!" Kit yelled at her sister, running to her side. "You might need this," she said with a smile as she pulled the antique scabbard out of the duffel bag.

"I love you sis," Evan said, grabbing the handle of the saber and pulling it out of the scabbard. Throwing it on the ground, Evan rose to her feet. Turning her head, she saw Dean throw a punch at a vampire who seemed to come out of nowhere.

Sam looked over at Kit, paling when he saw her struggling in the arms of a vampire who was trying to lift her off of the ground. The daggers in her hand struck at him, but only succeeded in angering him.

"Kit!" He yelled, running over to her, twisting the top off the bottle of holy water, he splashed on the head of the vampire who had her. The demon immediately began screaming in pain and let go of Kit who raised the dagger and plunged it in his heart. The vampire gave her a glare just before turning to dust and collapsing to the ground.

Kit turned and saw Sam, just as a vampire sprang up over a the retaining wall. "Sam! Behind you!" she screamed.

Sam turned just as the Vampire landed on him, the momentum sliding them along the ground. He shouted in pain as the gravel and rocks tore through his jacket to his skin. He gasped at the pain, but managed to grab the stake that he had tucked inside his jacket and stabbed at the vamp, coughing as the dust fell over him.

"Dean!" Evan yelled, drawing his attention from the vampire he had just staked.

Dean looked over his shoulder and then ducked as the vampire tried to grab him from above. Reaching up, he grabbed it's ankle and pulled him down. The vampire crashed to the ground and Dean was on him in a moment. He rolled the demon over and jabbed the stake into its chest. It crumbled to dust beneath him.

Evan caught sight of the old Vampire, watching the melee around him, his arms crossed over his chest. She ducked as out of the corner of her eye, she saw the gleam of feral eyes. Falling to one knee, she thrust the saber up and caught the male vampire in the abdomen. He shrieked in agony and fell to the ground. Rising quickly, Evan stalked over to him and brought the blade of the saber down on its neck as it writhed on the ground.

"We have to get out of here. There's too many of them," Sam said as the four of them circled back to back. In the light of the fire, he could see more vampires coming up out of the catacombs.

"I was just getting warmed up," Dean huffed lightly, his eyes scanning the around them. He hated to admit it, but it was time to retreat, before they were completely outnumbered.

"Why is Fugly over there just watching?" Evan questioned, the saber held defensively in front of her as she scanned the growing ring of vampires.

"I don't think we want to know," Kit hissed.

"Kill them," the vampire said simply to his followers, and doing his bidding, they charged at them.

"Oh shit!" Dean said viciously. "Run! Come on!" Dean shouted at Evan, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him towards the Impala. "Sam! You and Kit take off that way!" He waved his hand in the general direction towards town.

"My sister!" Kit cried as she lost sight of them.

"She'll be okay. We have to go! Now!" Sam yelled, ducking over to the Thunderbird. Kit ran around the car and quickly climbed in and started the engine. Throwing it into gear, she slammed her foot on the gas pedal and gripped the steering wheel as the powerful engine roared to life, the tires kicking up gravel on the road as it tore down the road.

They heard a thump as a vampire landed on the top of the car. Kit slammed on the brakes and the vampire slid off the top of the car and down the hood.

"Ram it!" Sam yelled as it stood up.

Kit stomped on the gas pedal and slammed into the vampire. It crumpled under the impact and fell to the ground. Not letting up, Kit rolled the heavy car over it.

"We have to get to someplace safe," Sam said to her, looking out the windows trying to find any sign of the vampires.

'The motel. Dammit!" Kit said suddenly. "Evan's got our room key."

"I've got ours." As another vampire swooped down on the car, Sam looked at her. "Drive faster."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean muttered as something heavy struck the back end of the car, making it fishtail wildly.

"Where are you going?" Evan questioned as they turned a bend in the diminishing road. She peered ahead as the headlights cut into the darkness.

"I don't know," Dean replied, grabbing the wheel tighter, trying to get control of the swaying back of the car. "Away from there!"

Evan tried to get her bearings. Closing her eyes, she brought up a mental image of the map that Kit had showed her of the area. "There should be a road not to far from here."

"What is it? Bob's Road?'

"No smartass. If I remember right, it goes down to an abandoned Baptist church. Maybe we can hide out there until they're gone." Evan screamed in surprise when they were struck from the side suddenly, she slid across the seat, groaning sharply as the back of her head bounced off the window. It shattered near her as a hand reached through and grabbed the back of her neck. "Dean!" She cried, grasping at the hand that held her, trying to pull her from the car.

"Shit!" The car swerved as he reached for her, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her back into the car. "Evan!" He yelled, trying to pull against the strength of the vampire and keep the car from rolling into the ditch. The vampire hissed in pain suddenly as its hand began to burn. It released her and flew up off of the car. Dean pulled her back in the car, glancing at her as he drove. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, then pointed ahead. "Dean, that's it!"

In the light of the moon, Dean saw the old dirt road and pulled the car down it. He drove down near the end of the road until he came to the ruins of the church. "This isn't going to give us much protection," he told her. Slowing the car, he glanced around. Spying what appeared to be an addition that was at least partially erect. It had a roof and two stone walls. "But that might," he said, pulling the car into it and shutting the engine off.

"Do you have any more holy water and some salt?" Evan asked him.

"In the trunk. Why?"

"I'm not taking any chances on those things getting us," she told him. She waited until he opened the trunk and the box beneath the floor board. "Nice."

"It comes in handy," he said. Leaning inside, he rooted around until he brought out a large box of sea salt and a bottle of holy water and handed it to her. Leaning against the back of the car, Dean watched her.

Evan took them from him and opened them both. Standing at one wall, she poured a trail of salt where the two walls had once been. She walked back over the line of salt, sprinkling it with the holy water. As she walked, she spoke softly, chanting. Dean strained to hear her. "_In sanctio terra vos vadum non habito , illis lacuna , malum genitus_." When she was done, she handed him the bottle and the box. 'That should do it," she said, then climbed back in the car.

Dean threw the items in the trunk and slammed it shut. He shook his head as he saw Evan sitting in the front seat of the car. When his cell phone rang, he pulled it out of the inside pocket of his jacket and flipped it open. "Sam?" The signal started to break up. "Sam!" Moving around in the small enclosure he tried to find a better signal. "I can't hear you." He cursed when he lost the signal.

Kit pulled the car into the parking lot of the motel and slammed it into park. Sam dug the room key out of his pocket before darting over to the motel room door. Kit kept watch as Sam tried to fit the key in the lock. Finally pushing the door open, he grabbed her hand and tugged herAh inside and slammed the door. Kit immediately said a ward over the door and the window, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. This place is locked up tighter than a nun's panties," she said idly. Pulling aside the curtain she peered outside.

"A nun's..." Sam shook his head and moved over to her, peering over her shoulder out of the window. "See anything?"

"No," she choked out. She could feel the heat of Sam's body brush against her even though inches separated them. "Maybe they gave up?" She said with a little bit of a smile.

"No, they seemed pretty eager to kill us. They're out there, somewhere. Waiting." He said, peering out at the seemingly empty parking lot.

"I guess you're right," she said, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Where are Evan and Dean?"

Sam pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his brother's number. "Dean? Dean where are you?" He muttered when he lost the signal. "I lost him. What about the receiver on the beacon?"

"It's in the duffel bag. Which I left at the church," Kit sighed, hanging her head.

"I'm sure they'll be here as soon as they can get away."

"I hope they're okay," Kit sighed. "If I lose my sister..." she trailed off, not even daring to finish the thought.

"She'll be okay. She's with Dean." Sam thought about that for a moment. "Although they probably won't get back tonight..."

Kit frowned. "My sisters not easy."

"I'm not saying she is. But I know my brother," Sam said.

"And I know my sister," Kit said, then thought for a moment. "You're right, they won't be back tonight."

Sam looked down into Kit's upturned face and his breath caught in her throat. She had smudges of ash over her face from the vampire she'd staked. "You have dust on your face," he told her, reaching his hand up to brush the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

"So do you," she said. Kit let the curtain fall from her fingertips, and closed her eyes. The rough draw of Sam's thumb over her skin sent a shiver down her spine.

"I don't know about you, but I want to get some of this dirt off. All I can smell is smoke. But you can use the shower first," he offered.

"Thanks," she said softly, turning away from him. She stopped when she looked into the room. "Eww. Men are gross." She muttered upon seeing the clothes and weapons littered all over the room.

"That's Dean's stuff," Sam said sheepishly then moved around her to gather up the majority of the mess.

"Sam! You're bleeding!" she cried. She walked over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. He winced slightly. "Take this off," she ordered, helping him pull it off.

"I didn't even notice," Sam said to her.

"Take off your shirt, it's ripped through," Kit said to him. As he pulled it off, she inhaled sharply. Blood had soaked the back of his shirt. "Oh god, Sam," she breathed. Pulling the back of his shirt up, she ran her fingers over the scrapes there. Sam turned to look at his back in the mirror. "I need to get something from the car," Kit said, turning to leave the room.

"You can't go out there," Sam grabbed her arm. "I'll be okay. I just need to clean it out."

"Have you got a first aid kit around here?" Kit asked him.

"Yeah, in Dean's bag," Sam answered.

"Go into the bathroom, I'll find and we'll get those scrapes cleaned up."

Nodding, Sam walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He tossed the torn shirt in the garbage and sat down on the edge of the tub. Turning the tap, he got the water as hot as he could stand.

Kit heard the water start to run and then went to the door. Peering out the window and finding it quiet, she reached down and grabbed a dagger from the sheath in her boot. Curling her fingers around the hilt, she opened the door and quietly slipped out and darted over to the car. Throwing the door open she leaned in and grabbed the small, velvet bag tucked under the passenger seat.

Shutting the car door she turned, starting when the vampire behind her snarled, his yellow eyes glowing. "You guys don't give up, do you," she said, swinging her arm in an arc even as she spoke, burying the dagger into its chest up to the hilt. The vamp grabbed at her as his body turned to ash. She ran through it, coughing. Opening the door to the motel room, she felt a hand run down her back, but the barrier from the ward kept it from grasping hold of her. Safe inside the room she held the door open, grinning at the vampire who banged his fists against the protective field. She stuck her tongue out at him and shut the door in his face.

Locking the door, she then set the bag down on the table and emptied the contents. She chose two small vials, one filled with a thick green liquid and the other with a dark red liquid. The combination of the two, she had found on numerous occasions, worked wonders on healing wounds. Going over to the bathroom, she knocked lightly on the door, before pushing the door open. She found Sam sitting on the edge of the tub, trying the brush the wash cloth over his back.

"Here, let me get that," she said, setting the vials down on the counter top and taking the cloth from him. Letting the water run over the cloth, she wiped at the blood that had dripped down his back.

"Where did you get those vials?" Sam asked her a moment later. "You went out to the car, didn't you? After I told you not to."

"Sam, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Stubborn woman," Sam muttered, shaking his head. He then hissed as she wiped the cloth up over a cut.

"Yes I am," she smiled, wiping the cloth over his back, then rinsing it. "Sorry," she said a moment later when he hissed softly. She dabbed at the cut, wincing in sympathy when he jerked. She moved her hand carefully over his back, clearing the blood away. Her eyes, she found, were drawn to the way his muscles bunched and moved under the expanse of his skin. Despite his lanky appearance, his shoulders were in fact quite broad. She bit her lip as the heat of his skin seeped into her fingers. Her breath hitched in her throat. Sam watched her face in the mirror, his body tensing when she bit her bottom lip. He felt a shudder run through him, and struggled to keep his breath even..

"It really doesn't look that bad," Kit said, trying to keep her voice steady. What the hell was wrong with her? She asked herself silently. "You should take a shower and then I can put some of this on the cuts. They'll heal faster with it. Evan and I have used it many times." she began to ramble, dropping the cloth in the sink

"Kit? What's wrong?" Sam stood up and turned to her.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, forcing herself to remain collected.

Sam caught her chin between his fingers and tilted her head up to look down at her. Her violet eyes, such an unusual color, he found himself thinking, widened for a moment. When Kit caught her bottom lip between her teeth again, Sam leaned his head down, touching his lips to hers, coaxing her lip from between her teeth.

He was warm, she thought inanely. So warm. His lips brushed against hers, then pulled away slightly. She didn't want to let go. She rose up onto her toes to keep the contact. Placing her hand on his chest over his heart, she felt it beating unevenly. When she pulled her mouth away from his, she found that his eyes had darkened.

It had been a long time since he'd felt spark of desire. He had thought maybe it had gone out of him when Jess died, but this woman, this sexy, fierce, fearless woman? She made him feel again, drove away the numbness. His nerve endings snapped to life. He could feel the heat of her body, smell the scent of her skin. Adrenaline and desire raced through his veins like fire. Sliding her hands into her hair, he dragged her mouth up to his. Thrusting his tongue between her lips he tasted her, groaning into her mouth.

Kit curled her fingers into his chest, her tongue sliding against his for a delightful moment longer before pulling away and looking up at him."This isn't getting your wounds cleaned," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"You're right," Sam said. He turned and spun the knob to turn on the shower. When he turned back, he found Kit trying to slip out of the bathroom. He snaked an arm around her waist, and pulled her up against his chest. Bending his head, he pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

"Sam," she breathed, shuddering under the touch of his lips. Without a word, he turned and lifted her over the tub and stepped in with her, clothes and all. "Sam!" Kit squealed as the hot water quickly drenched her clothes.

With a grin, he reached for the hem of her wet shirt and began tugging it purposefully up over her head. She was tangled in it, her arms caught and eyes covered as he dipped his head down to take her mouth. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip and Kit moaned softly. When Sam pulled his mouth back Kit panted softly. Tugging the shirt the rest of the way over her head, Sam dropped it and then curled his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her mouth back to his.

Kit pulled her mouth away and gasped. "Sam, we shouldn't be doing this, we barely know each other." She caught her breath as his hands slid down her arms and over her shoulders to catch her full breasts in his palms. Ignoring her, he flipped the front clasp of her bra open, tugging it down her arms, to drop it to the floor of the tub. He then moved his hands up around her waist and pulled her up against him. The hard nubs of her nipples rubbed against his chest and Kit groaned.

"It's just adrenaline," she tried to continue, her voice catching as Sam's slid down to cup the back of her thighs and pull her up against him. "It's just," she tried again. Sam pushed against her, trapping her between himself and the shower wall. "Okay a LOT of adrenaline," she moaned as Sam moved to fit tighter between her legs. He moved his hips against her and she could feel the hard length of him. She pulled her head back to look at him. Sam's eyes bored into her, making her shudder. "Yay adrenaline," she found herself saying as she curled her hand into his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers.

Sam groaned as her tongue darted into his mouth. Leaning back a little, he reached down and undid the button on her jeans. Tugging the zipper down, he pushed the wet denim over her hips. Unwinding her legs from around his hips, Kit stood on the floor of the tub and let him push her jeans down, kicking them off when they pooled at her feet. Grasping at the waistband of his jeans, she worked the buttons free and pushed his down. Looking up at him, she bit her bottom lip and then moved her hand down to grasp at the warm flesh of his cock.

"Oh god," he groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder as her hand moved over him, stroking the stiffening shaft. He laid his hands on the cool tile wall, gritting his teeth, pleasure and desire streaking through him. "Kit. I don't have anything," he began.

Curling her fingers tighter around him, she stroked him a little faster, nuzzling her mouth against the side of his neck. "Don't worry about it Sam. I've got it covered,' she said before biting his earlobe.

"Fuck,' he whispered softly. Grasping her hips, he lifted her up, pressing her against the wall of the shower and moving between her legs. Curling one arm around her waist, he shifted until the head of his cock pressed against her slick entrance.

Kit wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let herself slide onto him, gasping as the thickness of him pushed into her. She closed her eyes, and tipped her head back. Clenching her muscles around him, she moaned long and low in her throat. "Sam." Tightening her thighs around his hips, she rocked her hips, moaning louder as he moved within her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face against the side of his neck, moaning his name softly.

The hot water beat down on them, the steam building a warm cocoon around them. Sam whispered her name as he filled her, was filled by her. She dominated his senses, pushing aside thoughts of everything in his life. This was for him, for her. He slid his hands up her damp body, cupping her breasts and rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the hard nipples, delighting in the soft groan he drew out of her.

Kit shuddered in his arms. She held him tight within her, her moans turning to a soft keening as she felt her body tighten. She didn't want it to end, but the blood thundered through her veins, setting her aflame. She could feel the tension rise within her. "Sam!" She gasped moments before she sailed over the edge. She gripped him within her as the orgasm took her, shook her and left her shaking with tiny aftershocks as he continued to thrust into her. She held him tight as he groaned into her neck, feeling the climax that ran through him. He stiffened against her and panted heavily.

'Oh god," he groaned. Wracked by the climax, Sam reached down and grabbed Kit's ass, pulling her tight against him as he rode the crest. Panting into her shoulder, Sam closed his eyes. He could feel her heart beating against him and found that it was the most comforting feeling he'd had in a long time, made him feel alive again. Pulling his head back, he looked a Kit. "Thank you." He said softly.

She looked at him. "For what?" Instead of answering her, Sam kissed her softly.

"Well, the reception around here sucks," Dean said as he opened the car door and climbed in, slamming it shut behind him. "Sam tried to call, but the signal was lost."

"Great. So we have no idea where they are, or if they're okay," Evan muttered.

"I'm sure they're okay. Kit's with Sam. He'll keep an eye on her," Dean said to her, seeing the look on her face.

"You mean she'll keep an eye on him," Evan replied.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"If anything happens to Kit," she said.

"Nothing is going to happen to her. Like I said. She's with Sam."

"I guess you're right," Evan sighed. Putting her booted foot up onto the dash, she leaned her head back against the seat, wincing slightly at the knot that was beginning to form on the back of her head.

"How's your head?" Dean questioned glancing towards her at her sharp intake of breath.

"It hurts," she said, rubbing it gingerly.

"I would think that with your thick head..." he began, but stopped when she glared at him.

Shifting in her seat, Evan looked out of the windshield at the stone wall and sighed. She bit the inside of her lip and shifted again. Crossing her arms over her chest, she moved again. Sighing, she leaned her head back against the car seat and closed her eyes. Moments later she shifted again.

Dean, who had braced his elbow on the door and propped his head up and closed his eyes, cracked one eye open and looked at her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Evan said. "One of us should watch for vamps."

"Feel free. I'm going to catch a nap," he said, sinking down on the seat and closing his eyes.

Evan turned and stared darkly at him for a moment before laying her head back against the car seat. Crossing her arms over her stomach she tried to get her mind to go blank, not think about her discomfort. She tapped her foot as she sat there.

"Okay, that's it. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm hungry," she snapped back.

"You're what?" Dean looked at her in astonishment.

"I'm hungry," she told him. "I can't help it. A fight like that back there makes me hungry and," she stopped, putting the mental filter in place. "And I need to get something to eat," she finished lamely.

"Sure thing, I'll just pull up to the drive-through," Dean said sarcastically.

"It's your fault, you know,"

"Come again?" Dean questioned her.

"The extra tomatoes," she reminded him. "I hate tomatoes."

"You ate it, didn't you?"

"One piece was all I could choke down," she replied. Laying her head back on the seat, she closed her eyes, determined to block him out of her mind.

Feeling suddenly sorry for his earlier spite, Dean reached over the back of the seat and grabbed a brown paper bag from the back seat. Dropping it on the seat between them, he reached back and pulled up the six-pack of beer that he had bought earlier. Rooting around in the bag, he pulled out a candy bar and tapped her on the arm with it.

Cracking one eye open, Evan saw the candy bar and shifted on the seat, bringing her foot down to the floor of the car. Taking it from him, she gave him a lop-sided smile.

"Thanks," she said softly, unwrapping the candy bar and taking a hungry bite.

"I just don't want to sit here and listen to you bitch all night," he said with a shrug.

"Do you have to do that?" Evan questioned him.

"Do what?" Dean popped the tab on one of the beers, grimacing as he took a swig of the warm liquid.

"Ruin a perfectly nice gesture by being a jerk," she said, stealing one of the beers and popping the top on it. She took a long swallow, ignoring the fact that it was warm. She was parched and it was wet. It would do for now. Cradling the now-empty can in her lap, she went back to munching the candy bar, determinedly ignoring the man sitting beside her.

Dean tried to settle back into his earlier position and go back to ignoring Evan, taking an occasional sip of his own beer. When he heard a rather satisfied moan from her seat, he cracked one eye, stifling a groan as he saw her suck chocolate from the pad of one of her fingers. Snapping his eye closed, he tried to push the image out of his head. He shifted on his seat, his jeans growing tight with his lack of success.

"Don't you have a trash bag in here or something?" she asked him after glancing around.

"There's one in the back," he said, taking another drink and refusing to open his eyes. He heard the seat shift and opened his eyes to find her on her knees, leaning over the back seat as she rooted around on the floor of the car for a bag. Staring at the rounded curve of her ass in the low riding jeans, Dean groaned inwardly and closed his eyes. She was crazy, she'd tried to kill him, he reminded himself. He peeked one eye open again. But she sure filled out those jeans.

Finding what she was after, Even settled back into her seat, and tried to sit quietly. She started tapping her foot in impatience, before sparing him a glance. "How long do you think we're going to have to stay here?"

"I'm not taking my car out there to beaten on again. She's all ready gotten enough of one," Dean said without looking at her.

"Can we at least turn the radio on? I don't like the silence," she said.

Sighing impatiently, Dean switched the ignition enough to power the radio, which blared to life with the first strains of a Metallica song. He watched her face, expecting her to say something about it.

"Thank you."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes before leaning back against the car door, then shifted in his seat and went back to his beer. He heard her singing softly and opened his eyes just enough to watch Evan from under his lashes. She sat in the passenger seat, her hair pulled to the side, running her fingers through the long strands as she sang softly along with the music until it ended.

Evan couldn't fault his choice of music, she decided. He could stand to update from cassettes though , CD's would last longer. She was about to suggest that when her fingers froze. The next song had started; the familiar, low, gravelly voice filled the car and sent a shiver down her spine. Her breath caught in her throat, and she closed her eyes, stifling a groan. _'Oh no,'_ she thought pitifully. She shot a glance over to Dean and was glad to discover he was still sitting back with his eyes closed. Her fingers tightened on her hair as she bit her lip. 'I'm cursed,' she thought to herself as she pressed her legs together and shifted slightly on her seat.

When she and Kit had first started hunting, Evan had found that she was always hungry after a good fight. And aroused. And not necessarily in that particular order. Kit had always teased her that after every hunt, Evan would take a long shower and then find something to eat, instead of someone. Tonight though she had been able to satisfy her hunger, and had been doing very well with pushing the other out of mind, her other weakness, was pressing in.

That voice - the one that made her think things that she shouldn't, want things she should leave alone... She shifted on the seat again, her body clenching. Her bottom lip trembled and she pulled it between her teeth, reaching forward to skip the song and end her torment.

"What are you doing? I like that song," he said, cocking one eye open just as her fingers were in reach of her salvation.

'Of course you would,' she thought 'my luck couldn't be that good.' "Just turning it down a little," she asnwered lamely, her voice trembling. 'Oh please let it end soon,' she prayed silently, trying to force herself to sit still.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean questioned, shifting on his seat and looking at her.

"Nothing," she snapped. 'End now please,' she prayed. In an attempt to keep her hands and mind busy, she scraped her hair back into a pony tail before leaning foreward to twist it up into a bun.

"Shit Evan, you're bleeding." Turning on the interior lights of the car, Dean shifted over to her. Her movement had exposed her neck for the first time, and the red mark on the pale skin.

"What?" She looked up, startled at the look on his face and the sharpness of his voice. Her hair slithered out of the bun and down her back.

"Your neck is bleeding," he said, pushing the fall of her hair aside and running his fingertips over the skin of her neck. In the dim light of the car, he could make out for the first time the ornate shape of the tattoo on the back of her neck. The red mark was the perfectly shaped rose on the arm of the cross. "It's a tattoo," he said in confusion.

"Well yeah," she said as if he should have known that.

"You have a cross tattooed on your neck?"

"For protection."

"Sweetheart, tattoos can't protect you," Dean told her.

"It can if it's been blessed by a priest," she retorted.

"A priest blessed a tattoo?" He asked her, eyeing the ornate cross. He ran his fingers over the detailing, not noticing how Evan tensed under the touch.

"One of the few Reapers that we have come across is a Catholic priest with the Archdiocese. When we began hunting, he went with us to one of his parishioners and blessed both mine and Kit's while we were getting them."

"That's," he began, not sure what to say. "Crazy."

"You wear a pendant of protection, don't you?" She said, turning away from the touch of his fingers and reached for the pendant around his neck. "But pendants can be taken off, and then they are not much good."

"But it's a tattoo," he said. "It can't bring protection."

"When both of those vamps grabbed me tonight, that cross burned them," she retorted.

"That's another thing," Dean began, moving a little away from her. "You shouldn't have let them get close enough to grab you."

"Alright, I admit that the old one surprised me, but that other one? That was your fault," she said.

'My fault? How the hell do you figure that?"

"You should have driven faster."

"In case you didn't notice, sweetheart, I had my foot to the floor," Dean growled back.

"We wouldn't have had to go peeling outta there if you'd let me do things my way!"

"Your way? Your way was almost getting your neck snapped like a fucking twig!" He snapped at her. "You know what I would have done," he began.

"I know what you would have done! Exactly what you did do. Which was charge in like a bull moose. My plan would have worked because that's what I had. A plan. I don't go in with a "stake-em-all-let-God-sort-them-out" kind of attitude. I like to have a plan."

"Yeah, whatever. You forget nearly staking me?"

"Maybe I should have!" Evan retorted.

"Well, I'm right here sweetheart! Go ahead, free shot," Dean said, getting in her face.

"You're not worth it," she muttered.

"Coward," Dean whispered.

"Son of a bitch!" Gritting her teeth, Evan balled her fist and swung it at Dean, yelping when he caught it before it reached his face. Evan glared, her green eyes glittering at him, her breath was rapid and shallow.

Dean held her slender wrist in his hand and looked down at her. Even in the dim light he could see the angry flush that stained her pale skin. She fairly snarled at him and tugged at her wrist. Feeling her warm breath pant against him, he ran his eyes over her. Damn, she looked good when she was angry. Intending to piss her off even more, he leaned foreward and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth before pulling back. "Not fast enough."

Evan's eyes widened. She tugged her wrist again, but he held fast. She saw the smug look on his face and her anger rose even more. Snaking her free hand out, she buried it in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him hard. She expected him to pull away from her. To release her wrist. Something. Anything than what he did.

Dean grabbed at the back of her head, twisting his fingers into the long strands of her red hair. Tugging her head back, he moved his mouth over hers, forcing her lips to part beneath his. He heard her moan softly at the pain the tug on her hair caused, but he paid it no mind when she didn't pull away. Releasing her wrist, he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Evan knew she should pull away. This should not be happening, but as her body moved up against his, she didn't care. Sliding her hand down from his hair, she laid them against his shoulders and pushed him back against the door of the car, then moved to straddle his legs, capturing his mouth again, boldly thrusting her tongue between his lips and curling around his.

Dean groaned sharply into her mouth. Grasping her hips, he pulled her up his legs, settling her high on his lap. He tipped his head up when her warm fingers curled around the back of his neck. He could feel his heart race, the blood quicken in his veins.

Feeling him harden beneath her, Evan pressed agaisnt him and slowly rocked her hips. She shivered as his hands gripped tighter at her hips. She pulled her mouth away from his and looked down at him. The dark eyes that stared back at her were filled with a mix of desire and raw lust. "Two can play your game, Dean," she said, biting at his bottom lip.

"Crazy broad,' he muttered, burying his hands in her hair and pulling her head back none too gently.

She wimpered in pain and arousal. "Jackass," she growled.

Dean leaned up on the seat and nipped at the base of her throat, leaving a stinging red mark. Evan hissed through clenched teeth and Dean smiled, flicking the tip of his tongue over it to take away the sting. Sliding her hands down over his back, she pulled his shirt free of his jeans and then backed away from him to pull it over his head. Tossing it aside, she laid her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away from her.

Dean looked up at her as she leaned forward to nuzzle at the side of his neck, tracing a damp line from his ear down to the pulse. Biting it gently, she felt him shift beneath her. She smiled against his neck and bit harder, making him groan. Evan lightly kissed the deep red mark she had left and then trailed the tip of her tongue down over his heart where she nipped him again just hard enough to make him growl.

Moving her mouth down lower, she tipped her head enough to look up at him and found him watching her with interest. Quickly nipping at the center of his chest, she saw his eyes close briefly and his body tremble. Running her hands down his chest, she brushed her fingertips over the growing swell at the front of his pants. She curled her fingers around him, then undid the button and pulled his zipper down. Hooking her fingers in his waistband she tugged his jeans down over his hips. Dean raised them up for her to pull the material down further, freeing his almost painful erection. Evan caught her bottom lip between her teeth, then looked up at Dean, quirking a fine red eyebrow at him. Taking him in one hand, she stroked the pad of her thumb along the underside of his cock, and he groaned.

"Evan," he said hoarsely, his breath catching in his throat when she lowered her head and ran the tip of her tongue slowly around the head. His body jerked as her warm breath played over his skin. He tipped his head back with a low, drawn out groan when he was engulfed in the damp warmth of her mouth. He gripped the back of the seat as she slowly moved her mouth over him.

Evan could taste the salt of his skin, the essence of him. She tightened her fingers around his shaft and stroked the length of him as her mouth brought him to the edge. She then let him go, smiling with an almost wicked glee.

Opening his eyes, Dean saw Evan's smile and growled. He quickly sat forward and buried his fingers in her hair and brough her up to him. Evan moved against him, straddling his hips, rubbing the denim of her jeans against him, teasing him. Dean let go of her hair and grabbed her hips to stop her movements. As much as he enjoyed it, he had to make her stop.

Moving his hands up from her hips, he slid them under the hem of her cropped top and cupped her breasts. Evan shuddered as he caught the hard nipples between his fingers and pinched them lightly. Gasping as he increased the pressure, she grabbed hold of the seat of the car and the steering wheel.

"Christ, Dean!" she cried, tipping her head back when he pushed her shirt up over her breasts and took one peak into his mouth. His tongue slid over the small nub before he sucked it deeper into his mouth. Evan wimpered and shook, her nerve endings igniting. The pleasure he wrought in her twisted through her, reaching out to every fibre. The ache she had felt between her legs earlier grew, clawing it's way through her.

'We need more room," he said as the gear shift of the car caught his leg. Sliding her back away from him, Dean moved his body over the seat of the car and slipped into the back seat. Reaching over the seat, he took Evan by the waist and helped her into the backseat with him. He quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto his lap.

Sliding his hands up her abdomen, he grabbed the front of her shirt up over her head quickly, he pulled it down and used it trap her arms behind her. Evan's eyes snapped open, a frission of fear running through her. Seeing the look on her face, Dean kissed her with a gentleness she would never have expected from him. "Trust me," he ordered her softly.

"I do," she found herself replying.

Dean laid a hand against her chest and gently pushed her back so she was leaning against the back seat of the car. He then leaned over and cupped her breasts, nipping at the hard nipples. He felt Evan squirm against him and he smiled. It grew broader as he sucked one nipple into his mouth and she hissed and groaned. Cupping one breast, he pinched at her nipple again and her groan grow louder.

Sliding his hand down her stomach, the quickly pulled her belt open and flicked the button free, tugging her zipper down. Letting her nipple slide from his mouth he sat back on the seat and peered at her. His mouth quirked in a half smile when he saw the black lace bikini panties. Slipping his finger into the waist band of them, he tugged them a little lower, then pushed his fingers deeper inside.

Evan's eyes slid closed as the rough fingertips parted her lips and touched the dampness that had gathered between their folds. She suddenly wished that she had her hands free as his hand pulled the material down further. Her hips squirmed as his fingers found the hard little nub of her clit and pressed against it. With slow, deliberate circles, he rubbed her harder.

Her eyes clenched tightly, and she bit her lip to stifle the groan that sprang to her lips. His other hand teased unmercifully at her nipples. She rose up on her knees, but his hand followed her. "Dean," she whimpered, her hips rocking against his fingers of their own volition. Wriggling her arms free of her shirt, she leaned forward and captured his mouth. She moaned uncontrollably as he slipped his fingers down to the tight entrance of her body and slowly pushed two fingers into her. 'Oh god."

"That's it Evan," he urged her when her hips rocked against his fingers. As he pushed them deeper into her, he used his free hand to pull her jeans down. Evan moved her body so he could tug them off of one leg along with her boot. Sliding his other hand down, he stripped them off of and let them fall to the floor with her boots.

He couldn't take anymore. The scent of her was clouding his mind, the feel of her tight around his fingers was making him weak. He needed to be inside of her. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer, pushed her legs apart and ran the tip of his cock against her damp lips.

"Dean wait," Evan laid her hands on his shoulders. "We don't," she paused. "I'm not - I mean, I don't," she stopped, feeling her face grow red. Dean smiled as the flush grew on her face. Reaching around her to the floor of the car, he pulled out a small bag and dug around inside. Pulling out a little packet, he ripped it open and quickly slipped the condom on. It startled him a little that he had nearly forgotten. He was always so careful.

Evan leaned down and kissed him softly then moved her hips and took the head of his cock into her. Dean thrust his body up into her and bit back his groan as her warm heat surrounded him. Evan curled her fingernails into his shoulders, holding him tight as he filled her. She tipped her head back and let the soft, low moan fill the car.

She was so tight, he thought, holding himself still for a moment, letting her adjust to him. He then began to thrust with long, slow strokes into her. Evan was soon moving with him. Looking down at him, she saw his lip curl as he thrust harder into her. She changed her movements slightly, pushing herself down harder as he thrust upwards, trying to take control.

"No way sweetheart,' Dean muttered suddenly, wrapping one arm around her waist and quickly moving her beneath him. Kicking his leg free of his jeans, he moved between her legs and pushed himself back into her. She raised her legs to wrap them around his hips, pulling him harder into her. Her back arched off of the leather seat, her hard nipples rubbing against his chest.

"Harder," she whispered in his ear, biting at his earlobe. He groaned and drove himself harder into her. Evan curled her arms under his and held him tight as the force of his thrusts rocked her body. She could feel the sweat slicking his skin and licked at the saltines of his skin. Long moments later, her body tensed and she began to shudder beneath him. She clenched her muscles around him as he continued to push into her again and again. She rode the wave of tension that filled her and suddenly bit at his shoulder as she came around him. Her fingernails dragged down his back, making him hiss in pain and pleasure.

'Evan!" he cried as his body was wracked by the sudden orgasm the feel of her tight muscles and the pain she brought sent him over the edge.

They lay in the back seat, her legs wrapped around him, her arms curled around his shoulders as the tremors shook them and slowly faded. He buried his head agaisnt her shoulder and kissed at her neck. When he heard her contented sigh, he raised his head and looked at her. "You are one crazy chick,' he said low in his throat. He then kissed her. "But you're my kind of crazy."

Sam jerked upright in bed, his head pounding as images flashed through his mind. They were random, and none of them too clear. He pressed the heels of his hands agianst his temples, trying to rub away the pain, but it persisted, growing stronger. He groaned in pain and clenched his eyes shut.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Kit questioned, sitting up in the bed beside him. She wrapped the sheet around herself and laid her hands on his shoulders. "Sam?"

"God,' he groaned. "It hurts."

Kit moved around him and took his face in her hands. "Sam, look at me. Look at me," she ordered him softly. She saw the pain cross his face and her heart went out to him. "Don't fight the visions," she said. "Don't fight them. That's what makes it hurt. Let them come."

Sam focused on her voice and let some of the tension seep out of his body. He let the images flash through his mind, finding that the pain did lessen a little, and this time they were sharper. An old Victorian house. A large spectral being. Dean standing at a gravesite. Kit crying as she held an armful of roses. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Kit.

"What did you see Sam?" Kit questioned him.

"How did you know that I have visions? And what to do?" He asked her instead, not wanting to talk about the visions.

"My grandmother used to get them. Of course, when we were younger, we thought they were delusions. When she died, we learned the truth." Kit moved her hands up to his temples and began rubbing them slowly. "How long have you been getting them?"

"Just for the past six or seven months," he told her, closing his eyes as her fingers slowly worked away the pain.

"You've been blessed Sam," Kit said.

"It feels more like a curse sometimes," he said to her ruefully.

"That's because you fight them. Once you learn to let them come, it will be a lot easier."

"They scare me sometimes," he admitted.

Kit smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Always remember that you can change them. They're only visions of a possible future. Nothing is set in stone." Pulling back from her, Sam looked at her and then smiled. Lightly pinching her chin between his fingers, he leaned into her and pressed his mouth softly against hers. Kit grinned against his mouth and parted her lips, returning his kiss playfully.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he quickly turned her and laid her on the mattress beneath him, kissing her deeper as he moved between her legs and stretching out beneath her. He kissed along her jaw and was nuzzling his mouth against her neck when he suddenly raised his head. "Did you hear that?" He asked her softly, listening intently.

"It sounds like a car engine," she replied.

Sam kept listening. "Oh shit! It's Dean's car. They're back!"

"Aw man!" Kit muttered.

"Come on, we have to get dressed," he said, pushing up off of her. At the look on her face, Sam leaned down and kissed her softly. "Kit, it's not that, " he paused, not knowing how to explain.

"I get it. They'll both give us hell,' she said, throwing off the covers. Jumping from the bed, she ran into the bathroom and pulled her jeans from where she had hung them from the shower rod the night before. Looking around, she couldn't find her panties. Hearing the car door slam outside, she decided to skip them. The jeans were slightly damp and she grimaced as she pulled the clammy material up over her legs. Pulling the damp shirt over her head, she ran back into the motel room and found Sam sitting on the quickly made bed in fresh clothes, the laptop open before him. Kit quickly flipped open the leather bound journal on the table and sat down.

When the door opened, she looked up at her sister and Dean. "Well it's about time you two got back."

Evan shifted and curled up against the warmth that lay along side her. She groaned softly as her muscles protested with the movements. She frowned slightly when she heard the thump of a heartbeat beneath her ear.

"Rise and shine, Sweetheart." Sitting up at the sound of the voice, she found Dean leaning against the door of the car looking at her. Her eyes ran over his bare chest and her jaw dropped. Looking down at herself she found herself just as bare. Grabbing at the blanket that pooled around his waist, she wrapped it around herself.

"Dammit, it wasn't a dream,' she muttered.

"More like a nightmare," Dean retorted, reaching for the blanket.

"Touch this blanket and I break your arm," Evan said sharply, hiking the blanket higher and tighter.

"I've already seen what you have Sweetheart."

"Would you stop calling me that!" Evan snapped. Pushing herself away from him, she looked around on the floor for her clothes. "What the hell did you put in that beer?"

"There was nothing in the beer honey," he said, reaching for his jeans and struggling into them.

"Get out of my way," she growled. "There had to be something. I wouldn't have done," she waved her hand in a gesture as she tugged her shirt over her head. "This. With you."

"Whatever puts your mind at ease, Sweetheart," he said to her. He pulled on his shirt and climbed into the front seat of the car.

"It's sun up. It should be safe to go now," he said, starting the car.

"Good," Evan said from the backseat. She hunted through the collection of stuff on the floor and shook her head at the mess. Pawing through the things, she came across the three opened condom wrappers, and then looked up at Dean. He looked at her smugly before easing the car out of the enclosure. Evan groaned silently and dug out her jeans and panties. Pulling them on, she grabbed her boots and climbed into the front seat.

The car tore up the dirt road while she pulled on her boots. When they approached St. Angeleus, Evan caught at his arm, urging him to stop. Dean stopped the car and they got out. Walking over to the catacombs, she found their duffle bag of stakes and picked it up. Slinging it over her shoulder, she walked over to the piles of ash that had once been Vampires. She walked over to the one pile and kicked through it. Finding a men's pinky ring, she picked it up. It was a simple gold band with the name "Johnny" written across the flat band in italic script. It glinted coldly in the sun.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned, coming up behind her. He quirked an eyebrow as she slid the ring onto her thumb.

"This man's blood is on my hands. If Kit and I had stayed just a little longer, we would have seen the vamp that did this to him. We could have saved him. I don't want to forget."

For a moment Dean looked at her. The night before he had seen her risk her life to flush out the vamps. He had seen her take on evil and win, and seem almost invincible in the process. But now, she seemed almost fragile. He wanted to say something that would make her feel better, but the words wouldn't come. "Come on. We need to get back." Turning away from the catacombs, they climbed into the car and continued down the road in silence, Evan twisting the ring on her thumb.

Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of the motel and slid into the spot beside her car. "Well, it looks like they made it safely,' Dean said to her as he climbed out and went over to the room.

"Thank god," Evan murmured, walking in behind him to find Sam reclining on the bed and her sister looking at the journal.

"Well it's about time you two got back," Kit said to them.

"Morning Kitty," Dean said, grinning lightly at the dark look she sent him.

"Nice to see you too Sis," Evan said sarcastically, then engulfed her sister in her arms.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kit whispered, hugging Evan tightly.

"Like there was any doubt," Dean said to her from beside them. When Sam set aside the laptop and came over to the table, Dean looked at him. "Dude, I'm not hugging you."

'Jerk," Sam muttered.

"Bitch," Dean replied.

"Oh the brotherly love," Evan shook her head and Kit laughed softly.

"So what do we do now?" Kit sobered.

"Ask Sammy, he's the alpha geek around here. But I need a shower first," Dean said, avoiding looking at Evan..

"I need something to eat," Evan replied, not looking in Dean's direction.

"Okay, so we meet at the diner up the street in an hour?" Kit questioned.

"Sounds good. We'll work out a plan while we eat," Sam said.

"See you guys in an hour," Kit said, then gave Sam a small smile before slamming the door shut.

Sitting down on one of the hard chairs, Sam propped his elbows on his knees. "Where did you and Evan go last night?"

"Some abandoned church not too far from St. Angeleus. We parked there."

"And you just stayed there?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

Sam was about to say something else when he saw the deep red marks that marred Dean's back and frowned. Dean tossed his shirt on the bed, digging around in his bag for a clean change of clothes. When he stood up, Sam looked at his brother and noticed the marks on his chest. Looking closer, he could see the imprint of small, very sharp teeth. He didn't remember his brother getting bit last night. But then his mind had been a little pre-occupied with the Vamp that had dragged him across the ground.

"You should put some holy water on those bites. Vamps carry disease," he said.

Looking down at the marks on his chest, he stiffled a smile. "Not this vamp," Dean replied before walking into the bathroom.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat back in the seat. "Aww Dean." Waving his hand dismissivly at his little brother, Dean was about to close the door when he spied something. He eyed the scrap of black lace on the floor and bent to pick it up. Turning, he stood in the doorway and twirled them on his finger before tossing them at Sam. "Here little brother, she might need these later," he said before closing the door.

Sam had the good grace to turn red.

"Oh my god. I knew it!" Kit said as she eyed her sister as she came out of the bathroom after taking a shower. "You and Dean had sex."

"What are you talking about?" Evan snorted. "Dean and me. Yeah, right."

"Sis, you can't fool me. You and Dean had sex. And in the car? Ewwww," Kit pulled a face. She paused for a moment. "So? How was he?"

"What are we, sixteen?" Evan retorted, rubbing the towel through her hair. "Besides, I don't kiss and tell."

"So you did at least kiss," Kit grinned. "And what do you mean you don't kiss and tell? You told me about Mike Carver in high school."

"Yeah, and you told Mom and Dad! So I don't kiss and tell anymore."

"Come on,' Kit cajoled her.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how Sam was," Evan looked at her sister. When Kit blushed, Evan smacked her on the arm. "I don't believe it! You and Sam!"

"Yes." Kit blushed even more.

Evan looked at her sister in wicked glee. "And?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

An hour and a half later, the four of them sat in the diner. The breakfast special and a few strong coffees sitting before them. The large map of the catacombs lay spread out on the table before them.

"Sam and I went this way when we went in yesterday," Dean said them, drawing on the map the direction that he and his brother had already taken. He paused, slipping the pen cap into his mouth, nibbling on it while he thought.

Evan watched as the pen cap rolled around in his mouth. Images from the night before streaked through her mind and she felt herself grow warm. Turning her head, she encountered her sister's amused grin. "What?"

"I never would have guessed you'd get jealous over a pen cap," Kit said, barely keeping a straight face.

"Shut up," Evan hissed.

"What's wrong? Sam questioned, eyeing the two girls in confusion.

"Nothing," Evan interjected gruffly. Reaching across the table, Evan grabbed the pen from Dean's fingers and began marking on the map. "This is the way Kit and I went. And I think it was around here," she made a circle on the map. "Where I fell into that hole."

"I think that was an old work shaft going to the sub level of the catacombs," Sam said, he frowned slightly at the way that Dean and Evan glared at each other and then glanced at Kit. Finding her smiling in amusement, Sam shook his head and went back to the map.

"The nest must be in the sub-level," Kit theorized. "That shaft might be the best way in. If there's another way they are getting out, we haven't found it. But that shaft might sneak us in."

"They should be sleeping now," Dean said.

"If they're subterranian, they don't have to worry about the sun. They are dead, afterall. They may not even need sleep. Other than in the movies, have you ever seen them really sleep? And if they do, they could sleep in shifts," Evan said.

"One piece of good news at a time," Dean said to her.

"Dean, we have to have a plan before we go down there," Evan retorted, a flush rising in her cheeks.

"We have a plan. Go in, torch them and then leave," Dean said, stealing the pen back from her and making a list of stuff they may need.

"Fine Dean, you go in like Rambo. I'll be there to stake your sorry ass when they get you," Evan started.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Kit muttered to no-one inparticular. She glanced at Sam and saw him shake his head slightly at the two of them.

When they left the diner, Sam and Dean went to the gas station to fill the five gallon gas can that they had bought the day before at the hardware store. Kit and Evan went to the bar and rooted through the dumpster, gathering a number of the empty liquor bottles. Meeting at the crypt, Sam and Dean half filled each of the bottles with the gasoline while Kit and Evan filled the other half with motor oil. Capping the bottles, they carefully laid them in their duffle bags with the stakes, and then set off to the entrance of the catacombs. As she walked over, Evan grabbed the scabbard to her saber and sheathed the weapon, slinging it over her shoulder and ignoring the look that Dean sent her.

They pulled out their flashlights and decended into the catacombs, keeping a sharp eye on the map. Following the path that Dean had marked out the day before with chalk marks along the wall, they reached the shaft quickly. Flashing his light into the hole, Sam peered around but found no movements. He gave them a silent thumbs up and they prepared to drop down into the tunnel way beneath.

As Evan approached the shaft entrance, she bounced the light around it in trepedation. Seeing a movement, she frowned and peered at the thing scurrying just out of the light. Taking a step closer, thinking it was a rat or mouse that she could shoo away, she froze as the large spider reared back, four of it's legs rising defensivly.

"Oh shit," she squealed and reared back away from it.

"What? What did you see?" Kit questioned her and then shone here light to where her sister was looking. "Oh," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Sam questioned, coming to stand beside Kit.

Kit smirked and said to Sam in a loud whisper. "Evan's afraid of spiders."

Evan whirled around, feeling foolish and said to Sam defensivly. "And Kit's afraid of snakes. Even little itty bitty garden snakes."

"Evan!" Kit blushed, giving her sister a smack on the arm.

"Oh my god. It's not enough that I have to bring the holy water, crosses and gasoline, now I have to pack a can of Raid too?" Dean groused, staring at Evan.

"If there's spiders in there, I'm not going."

"Um, blood sucking vampires, remember? Sourge of the populace?"

"Bring them out here and I'll kick their ass, but I am not going in there."

Dean looked at her in amazement, then shook his head. "Women! You hunt evil. Can kick a vamp six ways from Sunday but you can't face a litte spider?"

"Little spider? That suckers as big as a rat!" Evan cried.

Dean walked over to the insect, looked at Evan and raised his booted foot, stomping on the bug. "There, Princess. Happy now?"

"Very, thank you," she returned his sarcastic comment.

Dean shook his head and then dropped his bag down on ground. Sitting on the edge of the hole, he shone his light around the inside once again before turning and grabbing the edge, dropping down inside. His feet hit solid ground and he gave one last flash around the tunnel and then looked up at them.

"Come on down," he said. Ignoring the look on Dean's face, Evan shone her light around the inside of the hole and then set the duffel bag down on the ground. She sat on the edge of the hole and slipped off. Dean grasped her hips as she came down and guided her to the ground. As she found her footing, she laid her hands on his shoulders, for a moment looking up at him.

"You can let go now," she said, glad that the darkness hid the flush that stained her cheeks when she felt the hard lines of his body against her. Dean instantly let go of her and then bent down to grab his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he waited as Sam dropped down to the ground. Kit passed the two bags down to them, then slid down herself. Evan quirked an eyebrow at her sister when she noticed that Sams hand's lingered on her hips to steady her.

"Shut up Sis," Kit muttered, brushing past her.

"I didn't say a thing," Evan replied with a smile, falling into line behind her.

"Does anyone smell that?" Kit asked a while later as they had been walked deeper and deeper into the earth. She had thought nothing of it at first, but as they continued, the weak stench grew stronger.

"Decomposing bodies," Sam said, grimacing.

"Oh that is just nasty," Evan said, burying her nose in the crook of her elbow.

"It means we're getting closer," Dean said, breathing through his mouth. As he walked, he slipped the stake tucked up the sleeve of his jacket into his hand.

A few yards up from where they were, the tunnel widened and it grew bright enough that they could turn Their flashlights off. Dean waved at them to crouch down as they neared the mouth of the tunnel.

"Holy shit,' Sam whispered, looking at his brother.

The mouth of the tunnel suddenly dropped off into a large cavern. Flanking each side of the opening was what appeared to be walkways carved into the cavern walls spiralling down to the large pit. In the center of the pit were rows of slender stone crypts. Upon a raised dias there were two more ornatley carved stone crypts. Torches lined the cavern walls.

"There's almost a hundred crypts down there," Kit said, quickly doing the math.

"I bet you anything that those two up there," Evan said, pointing at the two larger ones, "belong to Fugly and that Leilah chick."

"I'd say that was a safe bet," Sam said.

"Okay," Dean began, looking around the cavern floor. "I don't see anything moving. We hit quick and dirty. Light this place up and then book."

"What if there's another way out?" Sam questioned.

"Keep an eye out for anything that might be an exit and ward the sucker up tight." Kit answered.

"You and Sam go that way," Dean pointed to one side of the cavern. "Evan and I will take this side."

"Take care of my sister Sam," Evan said to him.

"I will. Take care of my brother."

"Do I have to?" Evan questioned him.

"Yeah," Sam smirked at the look on his brothers face.

"Come on, let's go," Dean said, grabbing Evan's hand and dragging her away.

Dean and Evan kept close to the wall as they made Their way down to the floor of the cavern. When Dean stopped suddenly, he reached a hand back and tucked Evan behind him protectively until he'd scouted out the area. He looked back at her and found one eyebrow cocked in silent question at his action. He shook his head and pulled his hand away before moving forward.

Evan reached into the duffel bag and pulled out two bottles, quickly uncapping them and handing him one. Crouching low as they moved, they quickly laid a trail of gasoline and motor oil through the crypts. Inspecting the empty ones for any sign of an escape hatch of some kind, avoiding the ones that held a sleeping vampire. Once they were done, they ducked behind one of the crypts.

"Did you see Sam and Kit?" Dean asked her.

Evan shook her head and then turned to peer over the top of the crypt. "I see them. What the hell is Kit doing?" She wondered aloud, a puzzled frown on her face.

"Sam, over here," Kit whispered suddenly. She waved her hand over the top of one of the crypts. A waft of cool air touched her hand. "I think there's an opening here. Feel this."

Coming over to her, Sam looked down at the floor of the crypt. He held his hand over it and felt the fresh air. On closer look, he saw the earth disturbed in one spot and brushed his hand over it. Covered by the dirt was a crevice large enough to slip his fingers into it. Giving it a tug, he moved it a little. "There's definitly a false floor here. I can't move it much, but for a vamp it would be easy."

"Ward it," Sam said to her, stepping out of the way. Kit dug in the duffel bag and pulled out a flask of holy water and began sprinkling it over the bottom of the crypt, chanting a latin verse as she did.

"Done," she said, ducking down behind the crypt.

"Let's go find Dean and Evan and then get the hell out of here," Sam said, peering over the top of the crypt and seeing Evan's red behind one of the crypts at the other end. Grabbing Kit's hand, they moved carefully and quietly across the floor.

"Let's get out of here," Evan whispered. "I've had enough of this place."

"Same here," Kit whispered.

"Okay, lets light them up. Sammy," Dean grabbed one of the stakes and wrapped an oily rag around the end and tied it off. "Throw this over to light the other side."

"Get ready to run," Sam said, lighting the torch while Dean wrapped another stake quickly. He set it against Sams until it ignited. "On three."

Counting down slowly, Sam stood up quickly and threw the one torch. It landed near the gasoline trail and began to burn it's way through the crypts. Dean waited for a second and then tossed the other one, watching as it started to flicker then caught hold on the trail and streaked through them.

"Burn baby burn," he muttered. "Let's get out of here."

"The dias isn't lighting," Kit hissed at them, turning to look at the two large crypts that remained untouched. "Did you guys douse the dias?"

Evan looked at Dean in dismay. "No, we didn't."

"Shit!" Sam muttered.

"Dammit!" Dean swore visciously.

"You guys go, Kit and I will get the dias," Evan said, digging in the bag for another bottle. Looking at Kit, she paled. She couldn't find another bottle. "Oh please tell me you have one."

"No, I don't," Kit muttered, rooting around in the bag, and then through Sam's. She shook her head.

"I've got one left," Dean said, pulling it out of the bag. "You two go, Sam and I will get the dias."

"Dean," Evan began, laying her hand on his arm.

"Evan, don't argue with me for once. That son-of-a-bitch wanted to kill you last night because of what you did to Leilah. If he gets his hands on you again, he's gonna kill you for sure."

"He's asleep," Evan argued.

"It's going to get really hot in here in a few minutes, they're not going to sleep through this. Now, get the hell out of here," he ordered, then softened when he saw the resolute look on her face. "Please Evan."

"Dean's right," Sam said, looking at Kit. "We'll be right behind you."

"You better be," Kit said to Sam, touching his face lightly. "Come on Evan."

"Be careful Dean," Evan said softly, shaking her head when he gave her a cocky grin.

"Get your ass outta here," he said, reaching behind her and giving her ass a smack.

Grabbing the bags, Kit and Evan crouched down and made thier way over to the walkway. At the bottom Evan glanced over her shoulder and saw Dean and Sam pick thier way through the fire and crypts to the dias.

Glancing over the top of the crypt, Dean saw the large vampire from the night before laying inside. Pooling the flammable liquid around the base of the crypt, Dean nodded at Sam to light it. Sam was just laying the fire to the pool when they heard a feral growl. Looking up, they met the feral eyes of the large vampire as he sat up in the crypt. Startled, Sam and Dean backed away from the crypt, dropping the torch into the puddle. The vampire ignored the fire circling his crypt and hurtled himself at the brothers. Grabbing Sam around the throat, he slammed the palm of his hand into Dean's chest, lifting him off the ground and throwing him easily over the crypts. He landed on the ground with a groan and rolled.

"Dean!" Evan screamed, running over to him and falling to her knees beside him, rolling him over. "Dean? Are you okay?"

"Son-of-a-bitch," Dean muttered.

"Sam," Kit breathed. She stared in horror at the vampire as he squeezed Sam's throat. His legs spasmed wildly, trying to kick at the vampire as he tried to claw at it's hands. His face began to turn blue and the edges of his vision began to grow fuzzy. "Let go of him!" Kit screamed running at the vampire with a stake in her hand.

The old one caught her by the hair and threw her aside. Kit screamed in pain as she hit one of the stone crypts and toppled over it. Shaking her head, she sat up, groaning as pain streaked through her body. She flinched as the vampire in the crypt she had just gone over leapt up from inside and over the flames. But in it's slightly disoriented state, it didn't see the stake that she swung up defensivly infront of her and impaled itself, coating Kit in dust.

"I will kill him," the Vampire said to them all, shaking Sam's rapidly weakening body.

"Sammy," Dean whispered roughly, still trying to catch his breath.

"Sam," Kit whispered. She gripped the stake in her hand. Eyeing their positions, she tried to calculate the distance between them, and if she would be able to make it.

"Don't even try bitch," the vampire snarled, his eyes flaring brightly. "He will be dead before you move."

"Look around you. Your flock is dying," Kit yelled at him. Throwing her hand wide, she indicated the disoriented vampires leaping out of their cyrpts and getting caught in the flames. Some of them ran over to the crypt that she had warded. They beat their hands on the barrier and screamed in frustration. They flinched as some suddenly burst into flames around them.

"I have no use of them. They were not my Children," he told them.

"Let Sam go and we may not kill you," Kit said to him, rising and coming to stand near Evan.

"Kill him," Dean grunted, sitting up.

"Dean, sweetheart, we're handling this," Evan said over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving the vampire.

"You cannot kill me," the vampire said to them.

"Why not? We killed half of your flock," Kit said.

"And we dusted Leilah quick enough. You should be easy," Evan retorted. She heard Kit groan beside her.

"You had to mention her, didn't you.?"

The vampire hissed at the mention of the dead vampires name. "Which one of you killed her?" He shook Sam visciously. "Tell me or I will snap his neck!"

"I did!" Kit screamed at him. "You want to punish someone for her death, it was me. Let him go!"

Evan glanced over her shoulder and saw Dean's face pale as he stared at his unconscious brother. She heard the fear and sorrow in Kit's voice, saw the anger on her face. Biting her lip, she considered the two of them. Kit hadn't shown any kind of interest in a guy in such a long time. And her sister had been happy this morning. She knew that Dean was very protective of his little brother, to the point of being willing to die for him. As much as he irritated the hell out of her, she couldn't imagine what it would be like for him to live without Sam.

Under her lashes she looked at the vampire closely for the first time. His clothes, probably the height of fashion when he was alive, reminded her of the pirates of old. He wore black leather boots that folded over at his knees. The skin tight breeches might have been alluring to her femininity if he weren't dead. But it was the saber at his waist that caught her attention. She frowned slightly. Could she do it?

"Oh sure," she said to Kit, "Take credit for my kill. You're always doing that." Evan said suddenly, stomping her foot and turning to put her hands on her hips.

'What?" Kit said, startled. "Evan, what are you doing?"

"I killed your little bitch," Evan yelled at the vampire. She almost cringed when his face curled in anger. Her bravado was quickly coming to an end. "What are you going to do about it, Ugly?"

"Sis, umm... taunting the very big, very PISSED vampire? Very bad idea..."" Kit whispered urgently.

"Aw. But it's so much fun." Turning back to the vampire, Evan looked him square in the eye. "She begged for her life. Died screaming like a little girl."

"What the hell is she doing?" Dean questioned, leaning against one of the crypts.

"Let them go and you can have me," Evan said, stepping closer to him.

"What!" Kit said, her voice rising an octave in alarm.

"On one condition. You have to beat me," Evan said, walking up the stairs onto the dias.

"She's crazy," Dean said, walking over to Kit.

"Beat you? I will kill you," he said to her.

"You can try," she forced herself to say steadily. Reaching behind her, she grasped the handle of her saber and slid it out of it's sheath, holding it down at her side.

"I was using a sword on anyone who tried to come aboard my ship long before your family even existed, little girl."

"Yeah well, there aren't any ships around here, so I'm guessing you might be a little rusty."

"Evan," Kit warned.

"So how about it tall, dark and ugly? You game?" She waited for him to respond.

"You will die a slow and lingering death," he said to her. Making up his mind, he tossed Sam aside as though he were a rag doll.

Dean and Kit ran over to Sam's side. Kit felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she found it. "He's alive."

"Kit, you, Sam and Dean get out of here," she hissed at them, watching the vampire closely.

"I'm not leaving," Kit and Dean both said to her.

"If you don't, you're going to be caught in the fire and die anyway," Evan said. "The air in here is fueling the fire. Pretty soon there won't be any left."

"Enough!" The Vampire growled suddenly and pulled his saber from it's sheath. Taking a swing at her, he caught Evan's blade as she quickly raised it up to defend herself.

"Oh shit," she muttered, cursing herself suddenly.

Kit watched as the vampire advanced on her sister, swinging his blade expertly.

"She knows what she's doing, right?" Dean questioned, watching the two of them.

Kit shrugged. "She's watched the Highlander movies more time that I can count, so... No."

"Oh crap," Dean muttered. Turning to dig through Kit's bag, for something, anything that they could use to help Evan, he paused when he saw the feet of the vampire's that had escaped the fire standing behind them. They snarled at the three of them.

"Um, Kit," he began. "We've got company."

Kit turned an saw the goup behind them and groaned. Thankfully the way she was kneeling beside Sam, she could reach down and slip the dagger from the sheath in her boot into the palm of her hand. Rising up quickly, she sprang at one of the vampires and caught him unprepared for the frontal attack. She plunged the dagger into his chest with a scream. Pulling it out as he turned to dust, she turned quickly and caught another.

Using Kit's attack, Dean grabbed a stake from the bag and used it on the vamp that rushed at him. Staking the bloodsucker in the chest, he quickly turned and killed another.

Vaguely hearing the screams of dying vampires, Evan kept her attention on the large vampire coming at her with his sword swinging. She ducked as it sailed over her head, thinking as it whistled through the air, that she might have gotten in over her head. Raising her saber, she deflected his slash at her ribs but not fast enough as the tip caught at her shirt, ripping into her skin. She screamed in pain and jumped back. Not realizing how close she was to the edge of the dias, Evan's heart fell as she felt nothing but air beneath her feet. Falling off the dias she rolled as soon as she hit the ground. Keeping a tight grip on her saber, she quickly crawled away from him. Jumping down off the dias, the vampire stalked towards her.

Evan ducked behind a crypt and took a second to take a breath. She scolded herself silently. _Pay attention. Relax your mind. Anticipate!_ Taking another deep breath, she turned and rose to her feet. Holding her saber before her stared at the demon coming at her. Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind of everything but the position of the crypts. She listened above the noise of the fire and the screams of the dying vampires for the whistle of the saber blade. Opening her eyes, she ducked beneath the blade. Turning, she came up swinging, catching the vampire in the arm. Stepping back, she curled her arms into her the saber held tightly. She took a step towards him, starting a swing from her side and down, but when he moved to block it, she changed the angle of her wrist and caught him up under his ribs.

Sam jerked to consciousness and rolled onto his side, coughing harshly as the air rushed through his bruised throat. He looked around and saw Dean and Kit circling around him, keeping the vampires that hadn't been caught by the fire away from him. He shook his head and tried to focus his blurry eyes. Squinting, he saw off to the side, Evan and the large vampire circling each other warily, slashing at each other. He heard Evan's cry of pain as the vampire caught her with his blade. She snuck in a slash of her own and heard him growl in pain and anger.

Looking for Kit's bag, he pulled out a stake and forced himself to his feet. His legs felt a little wobbly, but he could stand. Seeing a vampire sneak up on his brother, he lurched forward and caught the creature in the back and watched as he turned to dust and crumbled.

Dean swung around, his stake raised as he hear the scream. Sam held his hands up.

"Whoa, it's me," he croaked.

"Dude, don't sneak up on someone like that!" Dean stopped his hand from plunging the stake into Sammy's heart.

"You're welcome," Sam said ruefully. Looking around, he said to them. "We have to get out of here!"

Kit and Dean looked around. The fire had grown, the dried vegetation in the earth fueling it. The walls were ablaze and it was spreading higher. The air in the cavern was also being slowly consumed by the fire. Smoke and low oxygen levels were starting to make it harder to breath.

"Where's my sister?" Kit said, trying to peer through the haze of smoke.

"Over there," Sam waved his hand.

Evan's arm was killing her. The vampire's superior strength was quickly weakening her. She could feel the blood dripping down her arm, making the handle of the saber slick. Her shirt stuck to her skin from a wound on her ribs. She was going to lose, she had to admit it to herself. Raising her hand one last time, she deflected the vampire's blow and fell to her knees.

"Is the little girl beaten?" The vampire taunted her.

"I don't care if I am. My sister, Dean and Sam are safe. That's all that matters," Evan said with a muzzy smile.

"You are a fighter. I admire that. Join me," he knelt down on one knee before her. "Live forever," he whispered.

Evan looked up at the vampire. If it weren't for the fact that he was a demon, she could have enjoyed his company. But then if she became one of his, she wouldn't care that he was a demon. She panted heavily. Pain flared through her body. No more pain. No more loneliness.

"Evan!" Kit cried her name as she saw her sister, bloodied and tired.

"Kit," she whispered. "I'm sorry." She tipped her head back, exposing her neck to the vampire.

His mouth curled into a smile as he lowered his head down to her neck.

"Evan, don't do it!" Dean ordered, screaming at her.

Opening her eyes, Evan looked at Dean. She saw the look on his face. She couldn't define it, but something flashed in his eyes that reached down into her. Moving her hand, she pulled the dagger from its sheath in her waistband. Hissing suddenly as the sharp fangs dug into her neck, she lifted her hand.

"I am a Death Reaper," she whispered to him. "I kill your kind, you son of a bitch!" She shouted as she buried the dagger into his heart.

The vampire hissed and ripped his fangs from her neck. Looking down at the dagger in his chest he snarled and reached for her neck, as he turned to dust and crumbled against her. Evan fell backwards, coughing as she breathed in the dust and smoke.

"Evan, if you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself!" Kit yelled at her, rushing to her side, inspecting the puncture wounds in her neck.

"All part of my not-so-brilliant plan Sis," she muttered.

Dean grabbed one of her hands and pulled her into a sitting position. He kneeled down beside her and pulled up the side of her shirt to look at the wound on her ribs. "Hey, Dean. Not here. Wait until later," she murmured, the world starting to go black.

"In your dreams sweetheart," he muttered at her.

"Oh more than likely. Again and again too," she smiled weakly.

"Let's get out of here," Sam said, grabbing the bags and slinging them over his shoulder.

Dean put Evan's arm around his neck and then scooped her up in his arms. "I can walk," she roused enough to say.

"And I want to get out of here before I fry," Dean said, hitching her up higher. "Let's go."

Making their way up the walkway, Sam led the way, a stake at the ready. Kit followed behind them, another stake ready, eyeing the last few vampires as they walked out. At the entrance to the cavern, she stepped through and said a ward over the entrance, locking them in while the fire burned.

"Can we go home now?" Evan said groggily to Dean.

"We're going Sweetheart," he said gently to her. "We're going."

Evan opened her eyes and groaned, snapping them closed again as the bright sunlight filled the motel room.

"Rise and shine Princess," Dean said to her from the chair beside the bed.

"What time is it?" She growled.

"It's nine am. The birds are singing, the sun is shining and if I have to be up, than you do to."

"Go away," she muttered, throwing a pillow at him, tucking herself back under the covers. "Where's my sister?"

"She and Sam went to the coffee shop," he told her, rising from his chair and coming over to the bed ripping the blankets off of her. Squealing in surprise, Evan sat up and grabbed for the blankets to cover herself. She groaned as the movement pulled at the stitches holding the wound to her ribs together.

"Please, like I haven't seen you naked before," Dean said dismissively. But even as he said it, he ran an eye over the long slender legs, the barely there black panties and the silky camisole that she had slept in. His gaze was drawn to the large bandage at her ribs and he felt a punch to his gut. It hadn't been a fatal blow, but a little deeper and it might have been.

Once they had gotten out of the catacombs, they had rushed Evan back to the motel. They had decided that going to the hospital would bring too many questions, so Kit had done what she could with the wound on her ribs while Sam poured holy water on the bite on her neck. They had waited during the night while she slept. Sam and Dean had camped out in their room. Evan had woken up every once in a while to check that they were still there, and then went back to sleep.

Not used to sitting around doing nothing, Dean had gone for a drive. He went back to the catacombs, his flashlight and stake in hand and went back to the nest. All of the vampires had perished in the fire. He went over to the dias and found Evan's saber and her dagger. Carrying them carefully from the nest, he had taken them back to the motel and cleaned and sharpened them for her.

"And you never will again," she muttered, pulling the sheet up around her as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"For once, can we not argue?" he asked her. Walking over to the table, he picked up the sheath and the dagger. Taking them over to the bed and sat down on the edge beside her. Silently, he handed them over to her.

Evan ran her fingers over the scabbard. Dean had carefully carved her name into the leather covering. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you," she said softly. "This means a lot to me."

"You and Kit risked your lives to save my brother. That makes you worthy in my book."

"So, I'm not crazy anymore?"

'No, you're still crazy," Dean smirked at her.

"And you're still arrogant and cocky and rush into things like a bulll moose," she began and was silenced as Dean's mouth took hers in a harsh kiss. Evan smiled against his mouth and slid her hand along his jaw, pulling his mouth tighter against hers. She groaned into his mouth as the door to the motel opened and she heard Sam and her sister walk in. "You two," she muttered. "Can't you knock?"

"It's my room too Sis," Kit said as she set the coffees down on the table. Looking at Kit, Evan quirked one eyebrow. She was going to have to talk to her sister later about how much her face gave away.

A few hours later, Sam and Dean threw their bags in the back of the car. Dean shrugged into his jacket and leaned back against the car. Sam stood beside him, their heads turning as the door to the other motel room opened and Kit and Evan walked out.

"Sam," Kit said, leaning up on the balls of her feet and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "I hope you find your father soon." She said quietly. The night before while they watched over Evan, Sam had told her about their father's mysterious disappearance, and the thing that had killed their mother. "I'll keep an eye out for anything similar to what happened to your mother and let you know what I find out," she said.

"I'm going miss you Kit," he said quietly, not wanting Dean to hear him.

"You have my cell number and my email. You know how to find me. And I have a feeling that our paths are going to cross time and again," she smiled at him.

Sam thought back to the vision that he had and knew that they hadn't seen the last of the two wild Death Reapers. He smiled at the thought. "I know we will."

"You could come with us, you know," Dean said to Evan as he walked her over to her car.

"We'll see each other again Dean," Evan smiled at him and Dean saw for the first time the dimple that cut into her cheek. "We're on the same path."

"Take care of yourself," Dean said to her, turning his back on his brother so Sammy couldn't hear the softness of his voice. "I don't want to have to save you from anymore vampires."

"I guess I owe you one for that," Evan said with a smile. Impulsively, Evan kissed two fingers and laid them on his heart. "Take care Dean. Oh and get yourself a CD player. Metallica sounds so much better on them."

"Yeah, yeah," he said to her, smacking her ass as she turned to slide into the car.

"Come on Kit."

Kit smiled at Sam and then turned away, going over to the Thunderbird. Climbing into it, she slammed the door and Evan put it in gear. Circling the parking lot, Evan stopped at the entrance to motel parking lot, waiting for the cars to clear.

Dean walked back to the car and looked at his brother. "What?"

"You like her," Sam said with a grin.

"Get in the car," Dean growled and then slid into the car. He hissed as something sharp caught him in the ass. "What the hell?" He muttered. Reaching underneath him, he yanked out the sheath. Staring at it, he grasped the handle and pulled out the serpentine dagger that Evan had once tried to stake him with. Looking up out of the windshield, he saw Evan's hand wave from the drivers side window.

"The chick is crazy," he muttered, then smiled. "But my kind of crazy."


End file.
